The suite life of Zack and Bailey
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: What happens when Bailey shows up on Zack's doorstep crying and worn out. Will they realize their true feelings for each other or will they remain clueless. Set in the future obviously and they have kids. ZACK AND BAILEY RULES! That's my summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi, ok um... DON'T OWN ZACK AND BAILEY AND OTHER PEOPLE!!!!!!!! just own Mark Powell, Louie Martin, Lucas Martin, Rosie Martin, Emma Martin, Derek Martin, Brian Martinez, and Mikey Robinson. (who except for Mark will appear later).

**Chapter 1**

There was a quick knock heard in the middle of the night at Zack Martin's flat.

"Who has the decency to come at 12:30 in the morning?" said Zack

He opened the door to find Bailey at his doorstep, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Her hair looked disheveled and there were cuts and bruises everywhere. She ran in and hugged Zack firmly soaking his shirt.

"Bailey? What's wrong?" he said guiding her to the couch and sat her down, sitting next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder curiously waiting when she talks.

"Zack, he.." Bailey started, but was cut off by her tears.

He took her hand and asked, "Did Mark do something?"

Mark Powell was Bailey's boyfriend since who knows when. He was determined, funny and in Zack's eyes a woman abuser. He tried to tell Bailey that when she dated him, but she always ignored him claiming he was jealous.

She nodded 'yes', still crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Zack promising that when he sees Mark he'll beat the hell out of him for destroying Bailey's precious heart.

She looked up and wiped her tears. " He pounced on me, k-kicking me and hitting me and…" Her voice broke and her shoulder began to heave. "He started kissing me roughly and forcefully trying to-" She broke off after a new batch of tears flew down from her eyes.

"You weren't raped, right?" Zack asked hopefully.

Bailey looked at him, "N-not this time" she choked.

Zack was fuming, "I'll kill that no good piece of crap," he hissed.

Bailey looked up, "Zack, no" she pleaded.

He looked and saw that she looked scared. He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Please," she whispered, "Don't be mad."

Zack held her tightly, "Don't worry" he spoke " I won't hurt you"

She nodded, and then said, "Can I sleep here? I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course" responded Zack. "Here, I have an extra room."

She wiped her remaining tears "Thank you so much."

He smiled then said, "I'll show you to your room, milady." She laughed a little.

"Lead the way, sir."

He smiled, glad that he made her laugh. He led her to his room, and showed her the queen-sized bed. As he handed her a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in he said, "I hope this suits you madam."

She nodded quietly and went to the bathroom to change. When she emerged, she found him sitting at the end of the bed, already changed, staring at the floor.

He looked up and saw her staring at him. "Let's get you in bed," he said.

She bobbed her head as a small yawn was let out. She went to her bed and laid under the covers. "This is nice," she said.

He smiled "I'm glad you like it. Good night"

He was about to leave when Bailey suddenly grabbed his wrist. "Zack?" she asked.

Zack looked at her "Are you sure your all right Bailey?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to be alone. Stay with me please?" She begged

Zack was shocked, but couldn't bear to leave her in this state. He got on the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers a good few feet away from her.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded grabbing his hand making Zack shiver as he felt her cold hand.

"I'm right here." Zack said watching her eyes droop. " I'm not leaving you"

"Thank you…" Bailey trailed off sleepily. She shivered vaguely, and even though the blanket was covering her, it wasn't very shielding of the cold air she felt. Zack moved a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her torso and cuddled with her protectively.

"Is that better?" he asked softly,

She nodded. "Mmmm hmmm."

"Good." Zack said fighting everything in his power to not get so nervous, but it was hard considering that he had never been this close to a girl before. That thought slowly left his mind as his eyes drooped into sleep.

Author's note: READ, REVIEW, AND LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and please NO FLAMES WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!!!!) next one will come sooner then you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you can recognize. WARNING: LANGUAGE AND MILD VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 2 

Bailey woke up the next day to find herself in a strange place. She looked around and memories of last night flooded back to her. She looked and saw Zack still sleeping. She smiled and silently got up to get dressed. She went downstairs and hoped Zack wouldn't mind if she cooked breakfast. When she was done she was about to set the table when there was a knock at the door. She opened it only to find an unpleasant sight.

"I knew I would find you here you little ingrate!" screamed Mark as he slapped her.

"Mark why did you come?" asked Bailey tears starting to come down.

"To take you back and to make you mine!" Mark shouted

"I'm staying with Zack," said Bailey firmly.

"Why?" demanded Mark "Have you been fucking him you little slut?!"

He was about to strike again when someone yelled, " The only person that's fucking someone is you, you dirty bastard!"

He turned around to find him tackled on the ground by Zack who punched him everywhere he could.

He soon got off of him and roared, "Get the hell out of my house and stay the hell away from her" pointing to Bailey.

He ran out, but not before saying to Bailey "You'll be mine someday."

Zack looked at Bailey and was immediately at her side locking her in a tight embrace.

"Shhh," he said while she cried, "it'll be ok"

She laid her head on his shoulder crying her eyes out, " I don't want to see him again," she bawled.

Zack patted her head, " Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

She pulled back and said through her tears "Thank you" then she added "I made breakfast if you want some"

They went to the kitchen and sat down.

Zack said, "You didn't have to do this"

Bailey smiled, " I know, but I wanted to."

They ate quietly while having some small talk. When they were done Zack said,

"So what do you want to do today?"

Bailey shrugged, "I don't know". Just then there was a knock on the door. Zack opened it to find his twin brother Cody and his wife London Tipton/Martin on his doorstep.

"Hey dude," said Cody.

"Hi" Zack said. "Hey London"

"Hi" said London.

"Zack who's at the door?" asked Bailey.

"It's Cody and London," said Zack.

She appeared at the door, "Hey guys" she said giving them a hug.

"Hey Bailey" said London "what are you doing here."

"Uh..." said Bailey nervously

Zack sensed her nervousness and said, "Why don't you girls spend the day hanging out and catching up?"

London shrugged, "Ok, come on Bailey let's hit the mall."

Bailey agreed, "Sounds fun"

They went off. When the car left the driveway Cody looked at Zack.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

Zack sighed, and then began telling Cody the story.

"Whoa" Cody exclaimed

"Yeah, and I don't think she wants anyone to know so pretend like you don't." Zack said

"Gotcha" said Cody.

"Now I need your help." said Zack. He told Cody his plan for tonight and Cody agreed.

"No problem" said Cody.

"Thanks man" said Zack.

They spent the whole afternoon getting everything ready for the surprise that night. Zack wanted everything to be perfect and it was going to be (why? Because I'm the author of the story that's why).

Author's Note: PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, just to clarify they're not in college they're adults. I have no idea how old i wanted them to be, but they're adults. NEXT ONE WILL COMETH!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: hmm..... let's see..... DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE NO STRANGER TO!!!!!!! WARNING: CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN FEW SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG READERS.

Chapter 3 

That evening it was all set for the surprise. Zack waited patiently for Bailey until he heard the door open.

"Zack I'm home" she called walking in the family room. "Sorry I'm late…" She stopped in mid sentence when she looked around.

"Greetings madam" greeted Zack formally.

"What is all this" asked Bailey surprised.

"Just something I whipped up," answered Zack "You know, because you deserve it."

She smiled, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Shall we adjourn to the dining area?" he said in a mock fancy voice

Bailey laughed, "We shall"

They sat down.

"I gotta say, you're hair looks great like that." Commented Bailey admiring his slicked hair.

"Thanks" said Zack.

They ate a delicious meal of rigatoni with a little bit of meatballs.

"That was the best dinner I ever had" commented Bailey.

"It's not over yet," said Zack as he turned on the radio playing a slow song. He stood up and held his hand out to Bailey, "May I have this dance?"

She smiled then stood up and took his hand. He led her to an area where they slow danced to the song. When the song was over Bailey and Zack looked into each other's eyes. Then without thinking Zack kissed her. It wasn't long until Bailey was kissing him back and adding a bit of passion to it. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek with her other hand at the nape of his neck. He was gently stroking her hair and enjoying how amazing it smells with his other arm around her waist. When he felt like they were going too fast he pulled away panting.

"Bailey…" he whispered.

"Shh!" she silenced him "I want this."

He didn't argue and led them to his bedroom placing her on his bed. He gently got on top of her and ran his fingers up and down her back taking off her shirt. She eagerly took off his jacket and was struggling with the pants. He quickly unclasped her black lacey bra and yanked off her pants in one swift movement. He began kissing her everywhere in which she moaned

"Zack," she moaned

"Shh" he said his lips aiming for her breasts. She delightfully moaned and groaned as he began sucking them continually.

"This isn't hurting you is it?" asked Zack worried

"No" said Bailey "besides it's supposed to hurt."

Zack nodded and said, "I love you"

Bailey smiled then said, "Shut up and kiss me"

He eagerly agreed and his tongue began exploring the contents of her mouth. After a few more minutes of kissing and moaning they lied down side-by-side sleeping, Zack holding Bailey protectively.

'This is the life' they both thought as they went to sleep.

Author's note: Whoo!!!!!!! another chapter wrapped up. It's really getting juicy isn't it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND FAV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but mostly REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ZACK AND BAILEY MAKE COMPATIBILITY!!!!!!!!! i'm getting horrible at disclaimers because i don't know what to say, but i can say that ZACK AND BAILEY AND ANYTHING ELSE FAMILIAR ARE NOT OWNED BY ME!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Zack and Bailey were definitely living the life as they're life began getting better after their sex experience. Bailey got a job as a journalist, which Zack believed that she'd be good at which earned him a big kiss. Zack found it difficult to get a job as the bosses saw his bad school grades and thought he wasn't top notch for them, but he soon found a job as a CEO of a video game company.

You could say that there were no obstacles in their life yet. Bailey still remembered Mark's threat to come get her, but was comforted by Zack a lot. One day Bailey was coming home from work when she felt like she was being watched. She pushed that thought aside and continued walking when suddenly she saw darkness.

Zack was already home from work and was extremely nervous for Bailey when she didn't arrived home at the expected time. When he was about to call the police there was a knock on the door. He frantically rushed to open it.

"I was so worried-" he started when he saw the person who he expected was not there. Instead a note was on his doorstep. He unfolded it and read

If you ever want to see Bailey alive come to an abandoned building at the corner of Shallow Grave road. If you chicken out her neck will be connected to a knife painfully. Be careful her life is in your hands.

He crumpled the paper face filled with fury. The note wasn't signed, but he wasn't stupid enough to figure out who wrote it. He quickly headed out to the building and was there in a millisecond. He stared at it for a while, feet frozen when suddenly a scream brought him back to Earth.

"AHHHH!!!" it cried.

"Bailey!!" exclaimed Zack as he ran into the building following the sound. He stopped abruptly when he got to the door with the sound. He barged in and found Mark about to strike Bailey with a knife.

"Don't you dare touch her Powell!!" he boomed.

Mark looked behind, "Ah, I was hoping you would show Zack,"

"I warned you to stay away from her!" he shouted

"But she's so fun to play with." Mark confirmed striking her with a knife again.

That did it. Zack lunged at him and punched and kicked everywhere not giving him a chance to fight back. By the time the fight was over Mark was bloodied everywhere.

"Fine you win Zack." he said, and then fled.

Zack looked and ran to Bailey enveloping her in a fierce hug.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. They went home.

Over the next few weeks they followed the same routine and went to work enjoying their life as well as they can. One day Bailey was sent home from work early. Her boss had insisted she was too sick to work. She curled up into a ball on her and Zack's bed occasionally getting up to upchuck in the bathroom (Lovely right?). She felt weak. Her stomach was killing her.

When Zack got home from work his faced was filled with worry as he walked into their room. "Bailey, love, what's up? Are you sick?"

Bailey bit her lip. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think I'm pregnant."

Zack's face broke into a big smile. "For real! Bailey, that's awesome!" he ran over and gave her a sloppy kiss.

The door interrupted them; Zack opened it to find Cody and London.

"Hey guys," he said eagerly.

"Whoa Zack, What's up?" Cody said surprised at his brother's eagerly attitude.

Bailey came in, "Hi guys" she said smiling.

"What's up" tried London.

Bailey took a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

London squealed and hugged Bailey, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks" Bailey managed to choke out, but was happy nonetheless.

Zack smiled at them and the four of them caught up eagerly anticipating the 9 months that will come for them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! another chapter ready to go. BAILEY'S PREGNANT!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To learn more REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! and as a reward i will give you another chapter. (or i'll just write one when i feel like it) and about their bed scene in the last chapter i can't depict what i wanted to as good as anybody else here so IMAGINE!!!!!!!!!!!! BUH-BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HEY YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN SUITE LIFE OR ANY CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!! JUST OWN LOUIS MARTIN WHO IS FINALLY BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

And for the next few months the life that Zack and Bailey lived was basically hang out with friends, go to work, and have sex. It wasn't long until Bailey was at least 1 month pregnant. The baby would be expected at any time now. Bailey and London were hanging out when Bailey felt a sudden pain.

"Bailey, you ok?" asked London.

"I think my water broke." Said Bailey clutching her chest.

London was on full alert. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

She took her hand and ran with her in tow. "What about Zack?" Bailey asked. At that time Zack and Cody were out having some brotherly bonding time.

"I'll call him on the way." London said. They got into London's car and went off.

Ring, Ring

"Hello" Zack said.

"Zack, It's London," said London urgently.

"Whoa London, what's up?" said Zack noticing the urgency in her voice.

"Well, BAILEY'S WATER BROKE!!!!" she exclaimed.

"What!?!" exclaimed Zack panicked.

"Don't play games with me. Get in the car and go to the Cambridge Hospital!!" ordered London.

"Ok, I'll be there soon," promised Zack.

He hung up.

"We have to go," said Zack.

Cody nodded, noticing the urgency in his brother's voice and got in the car.

They drove off.

"Ok, Bailey just breathe" coached London.

They got to the hospital and got Bailey in a room.

Bailey was breathing so fast and so hard wishing Zack were here.

Her wish was granted when Zack and Cody went through the door.

"Thank goodness you're here" London said.

"How's she doing?" asked Zack

"Pretty good." Reported London.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can stay." Said the nurse.

"We'll go," said Cody referring to him and London.

London nodded then said to Bailey "Be strong, ok?"

Bailey nodded weakly.

They went off. Zack knelt down next to Bailey

"How do you feel?" he asked concerned.

She looked at him, "Oh I'm fine, except I'M GIVING BIRTH!!!!!!"

Zack winced, " it's gonna be okay love." He said patting her hand.

She nodded. Then the nurse said, "ok we're gonna push ok Bailey?"

She nodded again and pushed as hard as she could.

A few minutes later, "It's a boy!" exclaimed the nurse

The couple looked and saw a little baby boy come into their lives. Bailey held him gleefully as Zack watched from the chair.

"He's so cute!" exclaimed Bailey.

Just then the door opened, "Surprise!!" exclaimed London holding out a bouquet of flowers and a little box of chocolates. Cody was right behind.

Bailey smiled. " Thanks, London"

"No problem" she said smiling. "Can I see him?"

She handed her to him. "He's so cute!!!" exclaimed London.

Bailey smiled.

"Way to go man" congratulated Cody giving his brother a high five, which he returned.

"What are you gonna call him?" asked London.

"I always liked the name Louis," said Bailey.

"That's a nice name," agreed Cody

"What do you think Zack?" Bailey asked.

"I think that name is perfect." Zack stated.

Bailey smiled.

Author's note: HURRAY LOUIS IS BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and he's gonna be called Louie, Louis sounds too uncool. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The newborns are here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is when they're preteenish so a bunch of years have definitely gone by. ONLY OWN LOUIE,ROSIE,DEREK,LUCAS, ALEX AND EMMA, oh and THE SUPPORT FOR ZACK AND BAILEY SHIPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and Alex is kind of a minor character so yeah

Chapter 6

A few years passed and Zack and Bailey couldn't wish for a more perfect life. Two years after they had Louis (nicknamed Louie) their first daughter Rosie was born and Zack was very successful with his job, but at the same time still managed to have time for his wife and kids and Bailey was totally understanding as she had her own job to deal with. Five years later their second son Derek was born and both of the parents felt like they were on cloud nine, (with a bunch of crying and diapers).

Cody and London were busy too. After Zack and Bailey had Louie their son Lucas was born, followed by their daughter Emma making her the same age as Rosie.

Now Zack and Bailey were living in a nice, swanky McMansion that they could afford with their money with their jobs. London and Cody were living in a nice condo not too far away from Zack and Bailey. The couples were living a truly perfect life. The cousins grew after a few years and they were all happy and got along fine.

Zack and Bailey's kids (as of now): Louie 14 brown hair (like his grandmother paternally), a sense of athleticism, fun, and mischievous inside him, Rosie 12 dirty blonde hair, a mixture of her mother and father inside her, and a bit of a tomboy, and Derek 7 black hair (like his grandfather paternally), a bit shy unlike his brother and sister, through very mischievous like his brother.

Cody and London's kids (as of now): Lucas 13 dirty blonde hair, best friends with Louie and just like him, and Emma 12 black hair, very supportive and interested in the world around her, best friends with Rosie, and somewhat of a tomboy.

One morning Zack and Bailey were having breakfast together before going to work. All seems quiet until,

Ding-dong

Not a moment too soon four pairs of feet came trampling down the stairs with one in tow.

"It's seven o' clock" complained Zack. Even though he still has a sense of mischief and goofiness in him he maintains a sense of maturity when dealt with his kids.

Rosie reminded their dad, "They're picking us up to go to their house."

Since Bailey and Zack go to work and since it was a Saturday their kids often went to their aunt and uncle's house until the parents got home.

Rosie not waiting for a reply from her dad opened the door and was caught in a bear-crushing hug with Emma.

"Jeez, you two act like you haven't seen each other in years." Teased Louie.

The girls looked at him, "Oh, like you don't do the same thing to my brother" retorted Emma.

As if on cue Lucas showed up and instead of doing a childish hug like their sisters they did their handshake.

The girls rolled their eyes, "Wow" they said.

Louie sheepishly grinned.

Derek felt like he was left out and said, "Dad?"

His dad looked at him

He spoke, "Is it alright if I go to Alex's"

Alex Evans was Derek's best friend and ally when he was left out of his siblings' life.

Zack smiled and understood the situation. He looked at his wife who shrugged. "Ok" he said, "if it's alright with him"

Derek nodded.

"Ok, come on guys," said Bailey.

They walked to Cody and London's house, well actually everybody except Rosie and Emma who basically pranced all the way. Louie and Lucas, to show how crazy they looked copied them, which turned out to be a chase scene with the boys running away from the girls.

Zack watched from behind and rolled his eyes. "You know, right now I feel so sorry for my brother."

Bailey laughed, "Hey, it's either that or leave them home alone."

Zack shuddered, thinking of them having a wild party unsupervised.

When they got there, they rang the doorbell.

Pretty soon the brother and heiress came.

"Hey guys," said Cody

"Hey" said Zack giving him a handshake, When he did he whispered so only he could hear, "I'm so sorry"

Cody laughed, "Don't worry about it, I've dealt with you."

Zack gave him a look and apparently the four kids heard and said, "OH!!!!!!"

Zack looked at them and they shut up.

"Well, have fun." Said Bailey

"Where's Derek?" London asked

"He went to Alex's house." Replied Bailey.

"Bye Mom and Dad!" said Rosie and Louie, Rosie giving them a hug.

"Bye guys" they said.

They went off leaving the four kids having a day of fun doing who knows what.

Author's note: How am i doing? ISN'T THIS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i understand that the kids may have acted out of age, but that's how i kind of act and i'm a teen


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, it's been a while i know, but THE IMPORTANT THING IS I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU ARE RECOGNIZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

"A my name is Annie and my husband's name is Alan, we come from Alabama and we love apples." Rosie chanted as she jumped the rope.

It was before lunch and the four kids were playing jump rope outside. Louie and Lucas were turning the rope as Emma and Rosie were taking turns jumping.

"Can't we play a more manly sport?" complained Louie.

The girls looked at him, " Yeah, but this is fun" explained Emma.

Before Louie or Lucas could retort Cody called, "Lunchtime"

The cousins went in.

"What's for lunch mom?" Lucas asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Said London.

"Cool!" said four hungry teenagers.

They sat down while London served the food.

"So, did you have fun outside?" asked Cody.

"Well, we did," said Rosie. Emma nodded.

The boys looked at them, "Next time we're playing real sports." Louie demanded. Lucas agreed.

The girls gave them a look while the parents laughed. "Well eat up," said London.

They ate not messily, but quickly. When they were done the boys wanting to get some sports in dragged the girls.

"I thought you were tomboys" Lucas suspected.

" Only when we feel like it" explained Emma.

"Ahhh" Lucas and Louie understood, then they continued dragging the girls against their will.

"Kids remember your parents are going to pick you up at five." Reminded Cody.

"Ok" they said, and then continued to head off.

"42,37,26, hut, hut HIKE!" Called Louie as he threw the ball. He passed it to Lucas who was high in the clear, but got intercepted by Emma.

"Yeah, Emma!" cheered Rosie.

She ran towards the touchdown and got the winning score.

"Whoo" shouted Emma as she and Rosie hi fived.

"HA!!" they said to Louie and Lucas, which led them to chasing them around the yard.

The girls laughed as they were quickly losing the boys easily.

"Hey, you said you wanted to play sports." Reminded Rosie.

"You just wait till we beat you in baseball." Challenged Lucas.

"You want to put some money on that?" inquired Emma.

"Don't get cheeky" said Louie.

"We're just saying there might be a possibility." Said Rosie.

"Bring it on" dared Lucas.

"It's on," said the girls.

And as they planned they had their intense boy vs. girl game of baseball, which result in a tie.

"Eh, that works," said Emma.

The others nodded.

Time flew and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Zack and Bailey picked up Rosie and Louie.

"I hope they weren't any trouble," said Bailey,

"Nope, they were just fine." Commented London.

The four looked at each other, "Uh, dad" Rosie said uncertainly.

"Yes?" he replied

"It is okay if Lucas and Emma sleep over?" Rosie said.

Zack looked at Bailey then looked at his brother and wife who shrugged, "I guess it's okay"

The girls were so happy that they ran off prancing like they did when they came here.

Zack spoke to Louie and Lucas "Make sure you guys don't get over hyper."

The boys looked at him "Your talking to us right?"

Zack smiled, "Just catch up with the girls."

They ran off chasing them.

"You're gonna have a hectic night." Cody informed his brother.

"Yeah" said Zack "I'll see you soon"

"Bye" Bailey said

"Bye" said Cody and London.

They went off the kids anticipating about the night and the parents scared about it.

Author's Note: I know, i know, they don't act their age, WHO CARES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok so in case you're rusty since i haven't uploaded in a long time, READ READ READ AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME NO LIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I'M JUST SAYING I DON'T!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

"Hey, Hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend" Rosie and Emma sang loudly along with the stereo as Louie and Lucas did air guitar and drums.

"Keep it down," complained Zack popping his head from the other room.

The girls looked at him "Sorry dad" Rosie said as they turned the music down.

"That was Avril Lavinge hit song Girlfriend. Now it's time for a little rebel action with Pink's So What." The radio announcer said. The girls danced along crazily as Louie and Lucas still continued to play air guitar and drums.

"We're gonna go to bed" informed Bailey referring to her and Zack. The kids nodded as the adults went upstairs hoping that tomorrow they wouldn't find their living room in a wreck.

After a few 30 minutes of having a mini dance party they stopped.

"What do you want to do now?" Louie said.

"Break out the junk food and soda." declared Lucas.

The others nodded as Rosie went to the kitchen to get all of the junk food and soda they can eat.

"Ok, we've got your popcorn, candy, pizza, cookies, chips, cheese puffs, doughnuts, ice cream, root beer, Coca Cola, lemon lime, Dr. Pepper, and Pepsi." Rosie announced.

"Let's add some video games to that," Emma said.

The others nodded gleefully as they got out the old Playstation 2 and played a multitude of games while eating their snacks. When they were done they sat on the couch. "I won't be surprised if we gained weight by the end of the week." Louie said. The others nodded.

"What do we do now?" asked Lucas.

"Let's-" Louie started, but was cut off by his sister throwing a pillow at him.

"Oops" she said innocently.

Louie smirked as he got another pillow and threw one back at her.

They all laughed and had fun as the pillow fight continued them throwing pillows anywhere they can. "This is so much fun." Commented Emma.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," suggested Rosie.

"Ok" said Emma.

"Yeah" said the boys unenthusiastically.

The girls rolled their eyes at them and started playing. "Louie truth or dare." Rosie said

"Truth" said Louie.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Rosie asked while her cousins leaned in, in interest.

"Um…" Louie said sweating "There's this girl named Isabella"

The girls giggled while Lucas said, "Isabella? As in Isabella Brown?"

"Yes" said Louie sheepish.

"Ok Lucas your turn" said Emma.

"Bring it," he said.

"Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" he said

She took a piece of gum, chewed it for a bit then spit it out in her hand "eat it" she dared.

"Ew" said Lucas as Louie and Rosie doubled over in laughter.

"Man, that's gold!" Louie commented.

He gave him a dirty look then reluctantly took the wad of gum and ate it.

"Yeah" Rosie cheered.

"Ok, Rosie truth or dare?" Louie asked.

Rosie thought for a moment, " Truth" immediately regretting it when she heard her brother ask "Do you like anyone?"

She felt nervous, "Um, maybe."

Her brother and boy cousin leant in to hear while her girl cousin motioned her "Whisper it in my ear"

She did much to the disappointment of the boys.

"Oh ok" said Emma when they were done.

Louie and Lucas looked at her expectantly.

She looked at Rosie who shrugged " It's Brian Martinez." Rosie said.

"Isn't he the guy with the buzz cut?" Louie asked.

The girls looked at him "How do you know?"

They raised their eyebrows " I pick you up sometimes" Louie stated "I see him all the time walking around the room."

The girls realized "Oh"

"Hey how about we stop playing and find out who they like?' proposed Louie referring to his cousins.

"Yeah!" approved Rosie.

For some reason Emma didn't seem scared, but Lucas did

"Emma you go first" Lucas insisted.

"Ok" said Emma.

"Do you need to whisper in my ear?" offered Rosie.

She shook her head no. "It's Mikey" she stated bravely.

"Mikey Robinson?" Rosie asked.

Emma nodded.

"Isn't he the guy with the cool and popular status?" Lucas asked.

The girls looked at him incredulously "Boy how many times have you picked us up?" Rosie asked

The boys shrugged "Don't blame us blame our parents."

"Your turn Lucas." Louie said.

He took a deep breath "It's Julia"

The girls giggled like they did with Louie who said "Julia Sanchez?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well this night turned out to be interesting." Rosie commented

"No doubt" agreed Emma beginning to feel sleepy.

"Let's go to bed." Suggested Louie

The others were too tired to argue so they got in their sleeping bags.

"Good night" the girls said.

"Good night" the boys replied.

Author's note: I bet you're surprised at why Zack and Bailey didn't call the police, huh? well, it's a funny story.... I DIDN'T MAKE THEM CALL THE POLICE CAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok so secrets are revealed and one heck of a slumber party is done, what's gonna happen next? the only way that you can find out is to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i think that's all i have to say, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: PEACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! another chapter of The suite life of Zack and Bailey in the flesh!!!!!!!!!!!! as you can see i made it so they will live a normal, happy life. DON;T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

The next day Zack and Bailey went down to find their son, daughter, niece, and nephew sprawled around the couch area. They smiled as Bailey prepared breakfast and Zack was debating whether to wake them up obnoxiously or let them sleep.

"You know if you wake them up, they're gonna kill you." His wife stated.

"Yeah" Zack said "But it's already 9:30."

Bailey gave in "Ok."

He smiled as he got out his bugle and played a military tune.

His kids were rudely awoken a few minutes later as were his niece and nephew.

"Dad!" his kids exclaimed.

He smiled sheepish "Breakfast is ready."

They gave him a dirty look then got up and went to the table.

"Where's Derek?" asked Rosie

"He slept over at Alex's house" Bailey replied

They nodded and began eating. When they were finished they got permission from their parents to go roller-skating.

"When can we go?" asked Emma

"Now" stated Zack.

They drove to the Disco Fever skating rink.

"Do you want us to be there?" asked Bailey

They shrugged "That depends" said Louie "Are we mature enough to stay here by ourselves."

The parents looked at each other and said "Don't get in trouble" then left.

The kids smiled triumphal as they went inside and got skates.

"Whoa!" Louie exclaimed as he got his skates on and started to stand up and slipped.

His sister and girl cousin stifled a laugh while Lucas helped him up.

"You alright man?" he said suppressing a laugh as well.

"I'm fine," he said

Then Rosie spotted something "Oh my god Emma look" she said pointing to an area.

She looked and gasped as they saw Brian and Mikey playing some arcade games.

Their respective brothers rolled their eyes. "Oh please," commented Louie "You're acting like drama queens."

The girls stuck out their tongue. "What would you do if Isabella and Julia were here?"

The boys feigned panic "Oh my gosh Isabella and Julia are here." Lucas exclaimed

"Call the hospital" Louie cried "I'm gonna have a panic attack"

The girls smirked as they watched their brothers pretend to faint.

"We don't know you" Emma confirmed

They smiled satisfied. "Why don't you go over there and say hi?" persuaded Lucas.

The girls looked fidgety "Bleh…."

The boys snickered "Come on, we came here to skate." Louie declared heading out.

The girls hesitantly followed trying to avoid being seen by Brian and Mikey. They started skating and having races with the girls winning most of them. To the girls' relief and luck Brian and Mikey didn't even spot them. They skated for the whole afternoon until Zack and Bailey came to pick them up.

"How was it?" asked Zack

"Awesome!" they said avoiding the subject of Brian and Mikey

Zack and Bailey smiled and they drove home. When they got home the kids went up to their loft and hung out.

"So about Brian and Mikey" Lucas declared teasingly

The girls gave them a don't-push-it stare.

"Ooh, touchy are we? Asked Louie in the same teasing tone

"Are you asking for a death wish?" asked Rosie

The boys shook their heads simply and the girls sighed hopelessly. They talked for a few minutes till it was time for Lucas and Emma to go home. They went down the loft and left waving goodbye to their cousins who waved back. Louie and Rosie sat at the kitchen table being as it was time for dinner. Along with their parents and Derek who came back they started eating. When they were done they kind of just did their own thing until they were ready to go to bed.

Author's Note: Yeah, i know it was a little rushed, but I HAD A HINT OF WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T BLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i don't know what else to say except............ SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ok, DON'T OWN ZACK, BAILEY, OR ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and this chapter starts the kids school life and i kind of based it on my own, and yeah

Chapter 10

The next day the kids had school. Zack and Bailey served them breakfast and they got on the bus with their cousins.

Rosie and Emma sat next to each other and Louie and Lucas sat in front of them. Derek went on a different bus on account of he's in second grade.

"Be grateful the boys don't go on our bus," whispered Emma

"Be grateful that Isabella and Julia do so we can tease my brother and yours." Whispered Rosie

The boys looked back. "Whatcha whispering about?" whispered Louie mocking their whisper tone

The girls looked at him then playfully hit his head.

"A little violent there are we?" said Lucas

The girls gave him a look.

Soon they arrived at Rogers Middle School. Rosie was getting books out of her locker when Emma came up to her.

"Look" she said indicating Brian and Mikey

Rosie sighed, "Even though our brothers are one floor up from us they still have a knack of getting down here anytime and who knows how that would turn up if they catch us observing them."

Emma shrugged "It's worth a shot right?"

"Try harder" advised Rosie closing her locker "You're just lucky Mikey's not in your homeroom whereas Brian's in mine."

Emma looked at her girl cousin "You're lucky you only have one class with him. I have none, but in return I get two classes with Mikey."

Rosie raised her eyebrow "Unless we count gym as a class then I would have two classes with Brian while you have three with Mikey."

Emma rolled her eyes "Whatev"

Rosie smiled "I'll see you later" she said when the bell rang

Emma nodded "See ya cuz."

Rosie shook her head smiling and went to her homeroom. The morning flew by and lunch came. Rosie who came back from gym went to her locker worn out.

Emma came to her "Hey girlie"

"Hey" Rosie said

"What happened to you?" Emma asked

"Dodge ball" Rosie stated

"Ooh" said her cousin sympathizing

Rosie nodded and closed her locker. They headed to lunch.

"I am so tired of school," complained Emma

"Wow there's a surprise," said Rosie sarcastically knowing about her cousin's dislike for school

"Can you believe the homework we have?" asked Emma

Rosie raised an eyebrow "Em, we've been through two subjects and the most we can get out of that is read Chapter 8 in Social Studies, and answer questions from a sheet, and finish a sheet describing circulatory system in Science."

"Yeah, but that's more than I do in a year" said Emma

Rosie shook her head "Oh, god"

They got to the lunchroom.

"What's the special?" asked Emma

"Teriyaki" reported Rosie "Just be sure to avoid the boys' table at all costs."

Emma agreed nodding

They got their lunch and sat down at their table with their group of friends.

"What's up?" asked their friend Marcia Roberts

They shrugged

"Did you hear that Sean broke up with Ellie?" asked their gossip filled friend Felicia Diaz

They shook their heads. All of them chatted and talked until the bell rang for class. Rosie and Emma separated with Rosie wishing Emma good luck because Emma had Science next with Mikey. Rosie went to Math.

After that period Rosie and Emma met up at Rosie's locker.

"How was Science?" asked Rosie getting books out

"Weird" Emma stated "In order to move me Mikey touched both of my shoulders and tried to shift me."

Rosie shook her head "I know about your crush on him, but I just have to say that, that boy wouldn't know the difference between his mouth and his hands."

Emma laughed "Exactly!"

Rosie smiled and they left for Spanish. When Spanish was done Rosie and Emma walked to their next class with Emma groaning.

"How many classes do we have left?" she asked

Rosie smiled "One. You know you're become like your mom school-wise."

Emma looked at her "And you are too."

Rosie shook her head "Please, I have both of my mom and my dad's personality, if I'm not studying my butt off and keeping a cool head at school then I'm slacking and complaining like you."

Emma looked thoughtful "Yeah, you're right."

Rosie smiled then remembered "Hey, good luck you have Math with Mikey."

Emma groaned

Rosie laughed and they went to their next class. When school was done Rosie and Emma got on the bus and sat down. Their brothers came on soon after and sat in front of them.

"What's up?" asked Rosie

The boys looked at them "8th grade sucks" reported Louie

The girls laughed, "What happened?" asked Emma

"The teachers are so hard," complained Lucas "We got pummeled with homework in every class."

They raised an eyebrow "Does the term over exaggerating come to mind?" asked Rosie

The boys shot them a dirty look and they shut up. The bus soon dropped them at their stop and they got off.

As they were walking home Louie asked his cousins "Wanna hang by our house for a little bit?"

They shrugged "Why not"

Lucas and Emma got permission from their parents and all of them sat out to Louie and Rosie's house. When they got there they climbed their tree.

"So any new stuff on Isabella and Julia?" asked Emma

Rosie leaned in interested and the boys were nervous "No…"

They looked at them in a like-I'm-really-gonna-believe-that way. The boys were still strong.

"Nothing happened. Really" admitted Lucas

They raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the subject further.

"Anything with Brian and Mikey?" asked Louie

The girls were hesitant to say what happened in Science so they didn't.

"Oh yeah, in Science Brian keeps being too friendly with me and asks me what's up randomly" said Rosie

The boys stifled a laugh while Emma looked at her cousin sympathetically.

"Did Mikey do anything?" asked Lucas

"No" said the girls lying

Luckily their cousins were thick enough not to tell they were and didn't push the subject further.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Louie

They shrugged, but Rosie hopped down on the tree and got the rope that was attached to it. "I'm gonna swing on the rope."

Her girl cousin thought that's not a bad idea and joined her. The boys looked at their respective sisters swinging from the rope acting crazy. They chuckled at their antics as they watched. Soon after a few hours of playing and goofing off it was time for dinner. Louie and Rosie insisted that their cousins should stay, but they decided no thinking that it would be too much trouble. They waved goodbye to them and had dinner.

"Anything new?" asked Zack over dinner trying to get some talk out of his kids

Louie and Rosie shrugged while Derek said cheerfully "I ran the mile today."

Bailey smiled "Great, honey"

Louie and Rosie stifled a laugh and kept eating. When they were done they finished their homework and hung out and went to bed.

Author's Note: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AFTER A WEEKEND!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! oh and i think the month will be..... MARCH!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i'm getting tired of these, but i have to prove to you that.... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

The next day the kids had breakfast and went on the bus again. Rosie saw her girl cousin reading one of those tabloid magazines and smiled unsurprisingly.

"Who is it this time?" she asked sitting down

Emma looked up and whispered "The Jonas Brothers."

Rosie looked interested and read the magazine too. "Awesome!"

Emma nodded excitedly "I know, right."

Louie and Lucas looked back "Tabloid magazine?" they guessed

The girls nodded

The boys shook their heads smiling and looked up front. The whole ride there the girls were intensely looking through the magazine. When they got to school the four separated and went to their respective teams.

Emma went up to Rosie's locker again and whispered "Are they here yet?"

Rosie looked as she got her books and saw Brian and Mikey coming up on the walk. "Yeah, just now."

"You should feel bad for me, I have gym today" declared Emma

"Oh yeah, we're doing coed dodge ball" reported Rosie

Emma groaned "I'm doomed"

Rosie laughed as her cousin fell against the lockers dramatically. She closed her locker and patted her shoulder sympathetically "Let us pray that you inheited your uncle's athletic genes."

Emma raised an eyebrow and said suspiciously "Did you?"

Rosie shrugged "Like I said before I have my mom and dad's personality and I have no idea how good of an athlete my mom is, but let's just say you don't want to put a ball in my hands."

Emma looked at her cousin mock scared "Your brother inheited them definitely."

Rosie looked at her sharply "Don't remind me."

They looked and saw Brian and Mikey come back from who knows where they've been laughing and goofing off. Emma looked at her cousin eyebrows raised and she just rolled her eyes.

The bell rang "See you cuz" said Rosie

"See ya" said Emma

They went to homeroom. There was an announcement saying that in the next week or so there will be a dance. Rosie felt queasy after hearing this and because of her cousin instincts knew that Emma was too. Everyone started chatting animously and class soon began. When classes ended lunch came. Rosie was at her locker and saw Emma coming up to her.

"How'd it go?" she asked referring to her cousin's gym class

Emma smiled satisfactorily "Awesome! I sent everyone to an early death."

Rosie smiled proudly "That's my girl."

Emma smiled pleased "There's one weird thing though." She said then whispered "Mikey was on my team and he kept blocking all of the balls that were aimed at me."

Rosie's eyes widened then she smirked "Ooh, how sweet!"

Emma gave her a dirty look "Don't say anything else."

Rosie held her hands in surrender. "Whatever"

They walked to lunch.

Emma had a mischievous look on her face. "Hey, we've got time. Let's take a peek in our brothers class."

Rosie looked at her "Why?"

"To embarrass them" answered Emma like it was the most obvious thing on Earth

Rosie raised an eyebrow "Ok, obviously two weeks detention not to mention a dispute at home means nothing to you."

Emma looked at her "You are like your mom."

Rosie smiled innocently "How about this excuse, I'm starving."

Emma looked defeated "Fine"

Rosie smiled triumphantly and they continued to head to lunch.

"Today is Spaghetti and Meatballs" announced Rosie

"Sweet!" exclaimed Emma satisfied

They got their lunch and sat down.

"Did you hear about the dance?" asked Rosie forgetting to ask her cousin what she thought about it

Emma nodded "What are you gonna do?"

Rosie shrugged "I could go, but they said it was 7th and 8th graders."

Emma nodded "Yeah, I know, but look on the bright side maybe Isabella and Julia will go."

Rosie shrugged "Yeah"

They ate and chatted with their friends and lunch was over.

The afternoon flew by and soon Rosie and Emma were on the bus to go home. Their brothers came soon after and sat in front of them.

"So another boring day of school huh?" asked Emma mockingly

The boys looked at her "You could say that."

Rosie rolled her eyes "You going to the dance?"

They shrugged "Are you?" asked Louie

The girls shrugged then Emma smirked "is Isabella and Julia going?"

They shrugged "I don't know"

The girls shook their heads "Ask them."

The boys shook their heads fiercely "No way!"

The girls raised an eyebrow "Fine"

"You ask Brian and Mikey" dared Lucas

Louie nodded agreeing

The girls looked hesitant "No!"

"Whoa! A little attitudinal" remarked Louie with his hands raised

The girls smirked

The bus dropped them off at their stop.

"So, you demanded us to ask Isabella and Julia to the dance, yet you're not bold enough to ask Brian and Mikey?" asked Lucas

Rosie and Emma nodded then Rosie defended "I want the boys to ask the girls."

Lucas and Louie looked at her disbelievingly "Right…."

They walked home.

Lucas and Emma went to their cousins' home and they hung out until Lucas and Emma went home and they had dinner and went to bed.

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, another boring day at school!!!!!!! blah, blah, blah stuff happens CATCH YOU LATER!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I think we needed some good old school drama so here it is. DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12

The next day school got kind of dramatic. After facing boring Science and somewhat exciting Social Studies for Rosie and somewhat exciting Social Studies and kind of entertaining English for Emma at Lunch it got very exciting. Rosie and Emma were getting their lunches and heading to their table when their friend Laura Doherty came running up to them.

"You guys gotta see this," she said

They followed her out to the hall and to their utter shock saw Brian and Mikey having a wrestling match with Jordan Brown. Jordan Brown was to most of the girls in the grade the school thug. He always found a way to intimate the girls and even some of the guys. Why was he fighting Brian and Mikey Rosie and Emma didn't know because what they did know was they were very good friends.

"What happened?" asked Rosie

Laura shrugged "All I know is Jordan said something um… unpleasant about you two and Brian and Mikey unfortunately heard and starting beating the hell out of them."

Rosie and Emma were shocked not because of what unpleasant things Jordan could've said, but because they really didn't expect Brian and Mikey to beat the hell out of one of their good friends after they said something about them. They looked and saw many bystanders stopping to watch their fight.

"What do we do?" whispered Emma

Rosie shrugged "What should we do?"

Emma shrugged "Let's wait till they get in trouble"

Rosie thought about it and agreed. Sure enough while they were watching fascinated, but weirded out a teacher came and pulled them away. She took them to the principal's office and Rosie and Emma silently laughed.

"I think we need to be on our guards" proposed Rosie "If they got into a fight over this then there might be a bigger possibility of us going to the dance with them."

Emma nodded firmly and they went back to lunch. When lunch was over they headed to Science and Math respectively. While Rosie was in Math she heard Jordan come trudging in late. She saw him hand a note to the teacher and sat down in his seat, which was frighteningly in front of Rosie's. He looked behind him and gave her a sneaky, but slightly dirty look and she just took it confused. When class was over Rosie went to her locker to get her books for Spanish.

Emma walked up to her "Hey"

Rosie smiled "Hey" she said then remembered something "Did Mikey come in late for Science?"

Emma smiled "Yeah, he came in and sat down and you know how he sits next to me?" Rosie nodded. "Well he sat down and I caught him giving me a look that I can't describe."

Rosie was shocked "Jordan came in and gave me a sneaky, but slightly dirty look."

Emma shook her head "How confusing"

Rosie shut her locker "the only question that's in my head right now is…why?"

Emma nodded "I hear ya"

They walked to Spanish thankful that Mikey, Jordan or Brian didn't take Spanish with them or didn't take it at all. When Spanish was done Rosie and Emma were walking down the halls with Emma being very cautious.

She then stopped Rosie in her tracks "Wait…"

Rosie gave her a disbelieving look "Girl, no" she said lowering her hand

Emma looked at her and kept walking "You're the one that said we need to be on our guards."

"And now I regret ever saying that" said Rosie

Emma smirked "You should feel sorry for me, I have Math with Mikey next."

Rosie raised an eyebrow "Do you sit next to him?"

Emma shook her head "No"

"Well, then it's not my problem," declared Rosie

Emma looked at her "Thanks" she said sarcastically

Her cousin smiled innocently and they made it to their next class. Soon they were on the bus ready to go home.

"Hey" said Louie and Lucas sitting in front of them

The girls smiled "Hey"

"So I heard about a little scuffle between our very own Brian and Mikey," said Louie

"Not to mention Jordan," added Lucas

The girls looked tentative "How did you possibly know about that?" asked Rosie

The guys smirked "Um, our hallway is near the lunchroom, so we are able to hear everything clearly." Suggested Louie

The girls were defeated and sunk in their seats.

The boys laughed "Anything else exciting happen today?" asked Lucas

The girls shook their heads firmly.

The boys looked unconvinced "By the way you just shook your heads at us I assume something exciting happened" inferred Louie

The girls shook their heads again.

The boys raised their arms in surrender "Okay then" said Lucas

The girls sighed in relief and they talked until the bus dropped them off.

"So, are you sure nothing else exciting happened today?" asked Louie while walking home

Him and his boy cousin looked and saw their respective sisters shaking their heads innocently, but furiously. They finally decided not to push the subject any further and went home.

"Let's talk about something important" started Emma "Your relationship with Isabella and Julia."

Rosie agreed giggling while their brothers looked hesitant.

"I don't think they're noticing us" inferred Louie

The girls looked at them pityingly, and like they were stupid.

"Yeah, but I mean how can they not notice us?" asked Lucas "We're babe magnets."

Rosie and Emma almost choked on laughter, as they laughed so hard when Louie agreed and the boys were smiling as if they knew they were attractive.

"Yeah, you're a couple of Don Juans," said Rosie sarcastically

The boys smiled proudly.

The girls had an urge to hit them hard on the head for being thick, but decided against it. They played outside until it got dark and Louie and Rosie waved goodbye to their cousins. Lucas and Emma left and Louie and Rosie went inside for dinner. After dinner they finished their homework, hung out and went to bed.

Author's Note: Ah, good old family love, i know it seemed a bit rushed, but i had writer's block. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE OR ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! and just for people who were wondering what the fight was about here's a little scenario intake.

(Brian and Mikey were walking to lunch when their friend Jordan walked up to them)

Jordan: Man, those girls are bitches

(Brian and Mikey turned to him)

Mikey: What'd you say?

Jordan: "smirks" i mean come on, those girls Rosie and Emma are just worthless pieces of shit.

Brian: (shoots daggers at him) Say that again.

Jordan: "smirks, knowing he pissed them off and not caring they were friends" I said they were worthless pieces of...

(Brian and Mikey get on him and beat him up preventing him from finishing the sentence. People gather around interested and Laura Doherty observed this and went to go get Rosie and Emma thinking they should know)

AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

The next day was Thursday. Rosie and Emma found out that the dance was tomorrow and were extremely nervous.

"How are we supposed to get through today safely?" asked Emma while her cousin was at her locker before homeroom

Rosie shrugged "You know them, they're probably gonna ask us when we least expect it."

Emma groaned remembering something "And I have gym today."

Rosie looked pityingly at her. "Coed Mat ball."

Emma groaned again. "I am so dead."

Rosie remembered something "Wait, isn't Jordan in your gym group?"

Emma sighed, "Now I'm really dead."

"I wonder if Mikey will start something again," teased Rosie

Emma glared at her "Shut up"

Rosie smirked then the bell rang. She closed her locker and the two girls saw Brian and Mikey come back from who knows where. They looked at each other and bid a quick goodbye and left to their respective homerooms. Rosie got to Science and sat down.

Brian soon got in and sat down his seat being behind Rosie. "What's up Rosie?"

Rosie looked back at him uncertain "Uh…nothing"

He smiled then talked to his other friends. Rosie was scared to death and was kind of jealous of her cousin not having homeroom with Mikey. When Science was over Rosie caught up with her cousin in the hall before third period.

Emma looked at her cousin's horror stricken face and was concerned "What happened?"

Rosie whispered, "Brian asked me what's up again."

Emma gasped "Really?"

Rosie nodded

Emma looked pityingly at her cousin "And now you have Social Studies…with Mikey."

Rosie groaned "And Jordan's in my class."

Emma bit her lip. "You're Rosie, you have the power to be strong in these situations."

Rosie smiled at her cousin's compliment. "Thanks"

Emma smiled and soon they had to go to class. When Rosie got to Social Studies she saw Jordan and Mikey talking at Jordan's desk. She ignored it and went to her desk, which was unfortunately behind Jordan's.

Jordan and Mikey looked at her. "Hey Rosie" said Mikey

Rosie looked up and saw Mikey smiling. "Hi…" she said nervously

She went on to her work and Jordan slightly sniggered. She ignored it, but to her surprise and alarm Mikey gave him a sharp look. She was extremely terrified and tried to ignore it. Class started and Mikey went back to his seat, which was to Rosie's relief at the other side of the room. When class ended and they got a study guide for a test on Thomas Jefferson on Wednesday as homework they left.

Rosie caught up with her cousin at her locker. "Oh my god"

Her cousin looked at her. "Did Mikey do something?" she whispered

Rosie explained to her what happened and Emma was in shock.

"I can't take this anymore" she said "If they want to go to the dance with us then they should ask us already. I can't handle any more suspense."

Rosie nodded and patted her cousin's shoulder reassuringly "It'll be okay cuz. Someway, somehow, we can get through this."

Emma nodded "Well, I'm off to face my doom."

Rosie laughed "Bye!"

Emma looked back at her waving and shaking her head knowing that she was cheerful because she had study hall without Brian. She headed to gym and changed. When she was done she and her other gym mates went out to start Mat Ball. Soon the game got started and to her horror Mikey was on her team. The game got started and Emma's team was on field. To her relief Jordan was on the other team, but with Mikey on her team it could mean anything. When Jordan kicked it went straight to Emma. She was in position to catch it, but it came at her very fast. Soon Mikey came in front of her and caught it to her surprise.

He turned to her "You alright Emma?" he said so the others couldn't hear

Emma nodded biting her lip nervously. Mikey got back to his spot and Emma swore she saw him give Jordan a dirty look. Jordan chuckled unharmed and smirked at Emma. She didn't know what to do and just ignored it. They played with determination and enthusiasm all the while Emma was thinking of what Mikey surprisingly did and what her cousin was doing.

Meanwhile Rosie was in her study hall room, which was Science. She was working on homework diligently and was gleeful that Brian wasn't in here because in their school study halls are based on what math period you have and he wasn't in her class. Her glee quickly turned into disappointment when Brian came in.

"Mrs. Murphy" he said to the Science teacher "Can I stay here for a while?"

'Please say no, please say no' Rosie prayed silently in her head

Unfortunately her prayers were not answered and Mrs. Murphy smiled "Of course."

Brian smiled and went to the nearest seat he could find which was next to Rosie. She automatically and inaudibly cringed when he sat down.

He smiled "Hey Rosie"

She smiled briefly "Hi"

She then continued with her work. Brian smiled and started to do his work. He was talking to his friends soon after making Rosie very relieved.

"Hey Rosie do you have a calculator I can borrow?" he asked

Without thinking she tossed him her calculator.

"Thanks" he said continuing his math work

All the while Rosie thought 'Why couldn't he ask his friends?'

When Brian gave her back her calculator he said, "So, are you going to the dance?"

Rosie was very uneasy. "Uh…. Probably"

He smiled "That's cool"

She was on the verge of losing her temper. 'If you wanna do something, do it!' she thought wanting to have the courage of saying it out loud. Study hall was soon over. Rosie left before Brian could say anything and went to her locker. She saw Emma running up to her frantic.

"I've gotta tell you something!" they both exclaimed simultaneously

They looked at each other "You first!"

They chuckled at the coincidence. "So, who's first?" asked Rosie

Emma shrugged and said "Let's tell each other at lunch."

Rosie agreed to that and closed her locker. The two cousins set off for lunch.

"Pizza day" Rosie stated

"Yum" said Emma

They went to lunch. After getting their lunch and sitting down they immediately interrogated each other.

Rosie took a deep breath and started explaining to her cousin what happened. When she was done Emma put a hand to her mouth and gasped "No!"

Rosie nodded "Uh-huh"

Emma gulped and started telling her the gym story.

Rosie was open mouthed when she was done. "Oh my god!"

Emma nodded. They soon briefly got over the shock and ate and chatted with their friends. When they were done they dumped and went out to the patio.

"I still can't believe it," said Emma

Rosie nodded "I know"

Then their friend Marcia came to them. "Hey guys"

They smiled "Hey"

"You going to the dance?" asked Rosie

Marcia shook her head "Can't, my mom's making me do chores."

Rosie and Emma nodded understanding.

"You going?" asked Marcia

They nodded

Marcia smiled "Hey, what was the deal with Jordan, Brian, and Mikey in the hall yesterday?"

The girls were immediately uneasy "Um…I don't know" said Emma

Marcia looked at them warily then changed the subject. They talked for a few more minutes till the heat was becoming too strong for Rosie and Emma to handle. They went back in leaving Marcia outside since she was stronger about the weather. They went inside and caught a glimpse of the boys' table. They immediately hurried away and went to sit at a table.

"I'm really freaked out now," said Rosie

Emma nodded "Totally"

Then they saw their other friend Kerry Lynch come up to them. "Hi"

They smiled "Hi"

"You going to the dance?" asked Emma

Kerry shrugged "Probably not"

The girls shrugged and changed the subject. Soon the bell rang signaling class. They walked to sixth period anxious on how the afternoon would turn out for them.

Author's Note: OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DRA-MA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14

That afternoon in Math Rosie was working on a packet. As she worked Jordan turned to her.

"Sup?" he asked

She looked at him and kept writing a bit nervous.

He smirked "Bad day?"

She looked at him. "What do you want?"

He smirked "About Brian and Mikey…"

"Shut it" she said going back to her work

He sneered, "What's with the attitude?"

She ignored him never thinking she could admit this, but she kind of wished Brian or Mikey was in her class so they could do something. She shuddered at even thinking it and instead substituted Brian or Mikey for her cousin seeing as it was more sensible. When class was over Rosie rushed out avoiding Jordan. She saw her cousin come out of Science and going to her locker. She went to her.

"Anything happen?" she asked

Emma looked at her "Mikey kept staring at me" she whispered

Rosie looked pityingly. "Ooh"

Emma nodded "What happened with you?"

Rosie told her about Jordan and how she actually wished something she never thought she would wish for. Emma stood opened mouthed when she was done.

"Whoa" she said

Rosie nodded "We'd better get to Spanish."

Emma nodded and they went to Spanish. After Spanish Rosie had English and Emma had Math.

"Good luck" Rosie said

Emma nodded "Thanks, oh and I'm not gonna catch up with you after 8th period. I need to go to the library to study."

Rosie mock gasped "Emma Martin, study? What has the world become of?"

Emma smirked "Very funny, you're not the only one that has a Social Studies test on Wednesday."

Rosie put her hands up in surrender "I rest my case."

Emma shook her head smiling "Bye"

"Bye" said Rosie and went to English

After English, when they got a poetry assignment for homework it was time for a free period. Rosie was still disbelievingly that her slacker of a cousin is going to study in the library, but rolled with it. She went to her room, which was English. She cringed when she remembered that Jordan was in the same class. Emma who knew about it gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's only for thirty minutes" she assured

Rosie nodded, but still looked unconvinced "At this point, I'd stand a better chance going to study in the library with you."

Emma nodded "Could you? Now that you mention it there might be a chance that one of them or all could come and study."

Rosie raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly "Now that seems more unbelievingly than you, yourself studying."

Emma shrugged "You never know"

Rosie rolled her eyes "Here's what I know. You're gonna have a better chance of acing the test if you move on out to the library and study."

Emma raised her hands in surrender "I'm going, I'm going."

Rosie smirked and watched her cousin go to the library. When she was out of sight she went back to her room. As she was walking back she stopped dead in her tracks. Brian and Mikey looked like they were threatening Jordan. She stood there frozen with fear unsure of what to do. She observed as they looked like they were satisfied and left to their classes. She walked to her own class hesitantly and found out it was safe. As she was walking she heard a call.

"Rosie!" called Louie

She turned around and saw her brother sprinting to her. She raised an eyebrow and signaled a stop sign with her hands. "Easy there, homie."

He stopped abruptly and panted.

Rosie stifled a laugh "What's the 911, bro?"

He regained his breath and said "Lucas and I have baseball practice after school today."

Rosie raised an eyebrow "That's it?"

Louie shrugged "Just thought you wanted to know."

Rosie smirked "Two words for you. Don't care," she said putting one finger up for don't and care respectively

Louie smirked "Another two words for you. Parents do."

Rosie smirked not planning on being defeated "What ever"

Louie looked at his sister realizing he's been defeated. He sighed, "Just tell mom and dad."

Rosie smirked in triumphal "As you wish, dear brother" she said mockingly

Louie glared at her and left to his own hall. He looked back and saw his sister waving to him mockingly. He rolled his eyes. 'Seventh graders' he thought.

Rosie smiled and went back to her room. To her dismay she saw Brian, Mikey, and Jordan all in the room. She groaned softly and went to her desk. They looked from the corner where they were hanging out when they heard someone coming in and saw her sitting at the desk. She looked up at them. Brian and Mikey smiled and waved at her. She looked at them weirded out and went back to her work. She could hear Jordan let out a snicker and looked up to see Brian and Mikey giving him a look that could kill. She was very freaked out and tried to ignore it. Then surprisingly Brian and Mikey went up to her.

They sat at a desk both next to her. "Hey, Rosie" said Mikey

Rosie looked at him warily "Hi…"

They smiled "So, Rosie you're going to the dance huh?" asked Brian

"Yeah" she said absentmindedly not taking her eyes off her work

The boys smiled "That's cool," said Mikey

She nodded still absorbed in her work.

Jordan was heard snickering. He went up to them. "Hey Rosie, did you know that Brian and Mikey are trying to talk to you?"

Brian and Mikey looked at him and hit his head.

Rosie looked up "Did you know that you are an embarrassment to the team."

Brian and Mikey couldn't help, but stifle a laugh at this. Rosie smirked as Jordan stood up and started to leave.

"Little bitch" Jordan muttered

Unfortunately to him Brian and Mikey heard and each grabbed his shoulder forcefully.

"You don't want to go there," threatened Brian

Jordan smirked and Rosie watched entertained and a bit freaked out.

"Now, now boys we wouldn't want to take a visit to the principal's office again," sneered Jordan

Mikey grabbed his shirt collar forcefully "Who are you? You've done a few shit things, but this time you've gone way too far."

Rosie was very intrigued and pushed the freaked out thought out of her head wishing she had some popcorn. She was a little scared of Mikey use of language, but ignored it and watched.

Jordan sneered not at all fearful of Mikey's hook on his collar. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Brian stepped up determinedly "Get out"

Jordan smirked "This is my free period room."

Mikey who was still holding on to his collar ordered "In that case, go to that corner and don't bother talking to us before I bite your head off."

Rosie stifled a laugh thinking that sounded so much like Marcia. Jordan who didn't want to waste his time reluctantly went. Rosie went back to her work pretending she didn't watch the whole scene that went on.

Brian and Mikey went back to their seats. "Sorry about that" said Brian "He's a real ass nowadays."

Rosie didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that Brian apologized about something, the fact that he described one of his friends as an ass, or the fact that he used the term nowadays.

Soon the period was over and it was time for dismissal. Rosie rushed to get to the bus determined to avoid any more confrontation from Brian and Mikey and wanted to tell her cousin about the scene. When she was on the bus she saw her already there. She smiled and sat down next to her.

"How was studying?" she asked

"Ask me a question," said Emma

Rosie pondered, "Who did Thomas Jefferson make a deal with in matter of the Louisiana Territory?"

"Napoleon" said Emma confidently

Rosie smiled "Now if you just keep your little nose to the grindstone you'll be able to get something higher than a B- on the test."

Emma smirked "So anything happen for you?"

Rosie groaned exasperated and began telling her the story.

Emma put a hand to her mouth when she was done "No way"

Rosie nodded "Oh and our dear brothers are late because they have baseball practice. As if I would care."

Emma nodded "Ditto"

They hung out and laughed until the bus dropped them off.

"So what are we gonna do about tomorrow?" asked Rosie

Emma shrugged "Beats me, my guess is that we try to roll with it and see what happens."

Rosie took that and they went home. Emma was again staying at Rosie's house. They went inside.

"Want a snack?" asked Rosie heading to the kitchen

Emma nodded throwing herself on the couch. "Please"

Rosie smiled at her cousin's dramatically hunger tone and opened her fridge. "Strawberries?"

Emma looked disgusted "Ew"

Rosie chuckled "It's good for you."

Emma scoffed "Whatever"

Rosie rolled her eyes and opened her freezer "Ice cream?"

Emma licked her lips delightfully "Now that's more like it."

Rosie shook her head smiling and took out the ice cream.

"Chocolate chip, please!" called Emma

Rosie chuckled "Of course"

She scooped two bowls of chocolate chip and cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey, where's your little brother?" asked Emma

Rosie shrugged "Don't know where he is half the time. Probably upstairs or at a friend's house or something."

Emma nodded

Rosie was done scooping the ice cream and headed to the couch. She gave her cousin her bowl and she took it. She sat down.

"Let's watch some TV," suggested Emma while eating

Rosie shook her head smiling "You would suggest that."

Emma smiled innocently and Rosie grabbed the remote. "MTV?" she suggested

Emma nodded eagerly "Duh!"

Rosie smiled and turned it on. The Jonas Brothers were shown on the screen. Emma resisted the strength not to shriek. Rosie shook her head smiling.

She gave her a pillow. "Here, it'll help"

Emma took it gritting her teeth. She put the pillow to her face and shrieked as loud as she could. Rosie stifled a laugh. Soon Emma was done.

She looked at her cousin weirdly "I'm surprised you're not doing this."

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not as obsessed as you are."

Emma raised her hands in surrender. "Oh my mistake, you're obsessed with Harry Potter."

Rosie smiled "Maybe"

Emma laughed as they watched. The afternoon flew by and Zack and Bailey got home.

"Hey girls" said Zack

The girls looked at him. "Hi dad" said Rosie

"Hi Uncle Zack" said Emma

The parents smiled "Where's Louie and Lucas?" asked Bailey

"Baseball practice" they said

Zack and Bailey nodded in understanding. Soon after the parents prepared dinner Louie and Lucas got home. Derek who was upstairs this whole time came down. They had dinner and Lucas and Emma went home waving goodbye to their cousins. They waved back and when their cousins left they did their homework, watched TV, and went to bed.

Author's Note: Another chapter bites the dust. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i know most of you readers are very eager for the dance, but i'm sorry you're just gonna have to be patient. However i am considering adding another chapter to satisfy some of you. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See another chapter. And like the last chapter and ones before it. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15

The next day was the dance. Rosie and Emma were as cautious as one could be when dealt with this situation. Louie and Lucas thought this was rather hysterical and snickered every chance they got. Rosie and Emma caught them and punched them playfully.

"This is gonna be torture" stated Emma before third period

Rosie nodded agreeing "Tell me about it. Already I caught Brian starting up a conversation about the dance."

Emma groaned then said quickly "Quick, who has gym today, you or me?"

Rosie thought rapidly and said gulping "Me"

Emma looked pityingly at her cousin and to prove she was really pity she hit her head against the lockers.

Rosie stifled a laugh. "Remember, the study halls are based on homeroom on Fridays."

Emma nodded "But that could still mean anything."

Rosie nodded "And also who knows what we'll do in gym on Friday."

Emma nodded "Well, good luck Social Studies with Mikey…and Jordan."

Rosie nodded nervously and went in with Emma going in English. She went in and sat down. She saw Mikey thankfully sitting at his own desk. He caught a glance at her and smiled waving. She smiled and waved nervously and was trying to find Jordan. She saw him arriving and sitting at his seat. He glanced at her and smirked. She didn't know what to do and then all of a sudden Mikey rapidly came walking over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked trying not to look suspicious

Rosie raised an eyebrow warily and continued with her work. "Nothing really" she mumbled

Mikey could faintly hear it and smiled glad that she's talking to him.

Jordan sneered "So Mikey, what brings you over here rapidly, I might add?"

Out of the corner of her eye Rosie saw Mikey giving Jordan a dirty look. Before he could answer or possibly threaten him the teacher Mrs. Sanders called the class to attention.

"Okay, hey everybody. Today we will watch a movie about parts of Jefferson's presidency. Part of it will be on the test so you may want to take notes" she said

She started the movie and everyone watched attentive and/or bored. Rosie was one of the few who were taking bits of notes and just watching the movie. When the movie was done Mrs. Sanders paused it and there was still fifteen minutes left.

"Okay so, that's the main details of Thomas Jefferson's time as president. Now, I'm passing out to you a vocabulary worksheet that you need to know and fill out. This is not on the test, so don't freak out, but you will need to know the words later. You are to use the books on your desks and I suggest you work with the person sitting next to you because this is slightly challenging" she said passing out worksheets to each row

Rosie gulped as she turned aside to find out that she was without a partner.

Mrs. Sanders noticed this and said "Ok, hmm, how about Rosie work with Jordan"

Rosie looked and saw Jordan didn't have a partner too. He smirked at her and she felt slightly uncomfortable. She immediately cringed when Mikey raised his hand.

"Uh, Mrs. Sanders, I don't have a partner either" he said

The teacher looked and saw that he was right. "Oh, ok, well…" she started scanning the room for an open partner

Rosie closed her eyes praying 'Please don't let him come here, please don't let him come here.'

Apparently the prayers hated her as Mrs. Sanders said directing to her group "I guess you could work as a three person group with them."

Rosie cringed and saw Mikey with an accomplished smile. She was scared out of her mind as he was walking over.

"Hey, guys" he said

Jordan looked particularly dissatisfied "Hi Mikey"

Mikey smiled and sat down. Rosie ignored this and started working tenaciously. While she was working she saw Mikey glancing at her smiling, Jordan giving her hostile looks and Mikey responding to them by giving him his own dirty looks. She was very freaked out and was thankful when the period ended. She raced out of the room ignoring Mikey calling her name. She went to her cousin at her locker.

Her cousin saw her horrified face and said, "How was it?"

Rosie shuddered grossed out

Emma sighed pityingly "That bad?"

Rosie looked at her "You have no idea"

Then Kerry came up. "Hi"

The cousins smiled "Hi"

Kerry smiled "Come on, Emma, we have to get to study hall."

Emma nodded and she and Rosie stifled a laugh at their friend's goody-goody tone. They waved goodbye to Rosie and she and Emma told each other good luck and she left with Marcia who was in gym with her.

"So Brian talked to me yesterday" said Marcia as they were walking

Rosie felt uncomfortable "Really?"

Marcia nodded "Yeah, he said that he wants to dance with you at the dance."

Rosie almost tripped "You're putting me on, aren't you?"

Marcia raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I would really joke about that" she said sarcastically

Rosie shook her head smiling. "Seriously?"

Marcia nodded "Totally, he said he kept trying to talk to you, but you always seem to push him away."

Rosie felt slightly guilty and now they were at the gym. "But I don't try to. He's just creeping me out."

Marcia nodded sympathetically "I don't blame you. Truthfully if I were you I would've done the same thing."

Rosie smiled gratefully and they went in to change. When they were done they went out to the gym. To Rosie's horror the wall was open so that could mean something coed. To her dread they found out they were Mat Ball again. She was relieved when the teams were made and Brian wasn't on her team. She looked and saw Marcia looking slightly disappointed. She went to her.

"I wanted to poke fun at you" she said

Rosie smirked "Shut up"

Marcia smiled innocently

The game began and Marcia and Rosie were on the same team. Their team was kicking and Rosie was at bat.

"Good luck Rosie," whispered Marcia from behind

Rosie turned around and smiled slightly embarrassed. The ball came at her and she kicked it strongly. She ran to first base and saw that it was heading towards Brian. She ran faster thinking that he'll catch it. Surprisingly to her and all of the other players he avoided it like it was an anvil. Rosie was very surprised and just stopped cautiously walking to first base. The game went by and every time when Rosie kicked the ball towards Brian he always avoided it.

"Wow, you got something going on," said Marcia on their way back to the lockers

Rosie gave her a glare. "Don't rub it in."

Marcia raised her hands in surrender. "Whatever"

Rosie smirked and they made it to the lockers. Emma met up with them.

"Hey guys," she said

Rosie and Marcia smiled "Hi Emma"

They walked towards the cafeteria. "How was gym?" asked Emma

Rosie and Marcia shrugged. They told her about the whole scene that happened. When they were done Emma was shocked.

"You're kidding!" she said

Rosie and Marcia shook their heads. Emma was still shocked. They got their food and sat down.

"I really am sort of glad I'm not going to the dance," said Marcia

The cousins eyed her. "What do you mean when you say sort of?" asked Rosie

Marcia smirked "Like I want to go to the dance, but I don't because I don't want to be involved with the drama."

Rosie and Emma glared at her. "Thanks" said Emma sarcastically

"Yeah, it really means a lot," said Rosie in the same sarcastic tone

Marcia smirked and stifled a laugh. "I know, right?"

Rosie and Emma glared at her again then started eating. When they were done they went outside.

"Anything happen during study hall?" asked Rosie

Emma shrugged "Nothing as dramatic as what you guys had to face."

Rosie glared at her and Marcia stifled a laugh.

"Let's play some tetherball," she suggested

Rosie and Emma raised an eyebrow and just went with it. They started playing when Brian and Mikey were walking up to them.

"Uh…guys," said Marcia signaling to her friends

The friends looked back and gasped softly.

Marcia went to them. "Act normal," she whispered

Rosie and Emma nodding slightly gritting their teeth.

Brian and Mikey went up to them. "What's up guys?" asked Brian

Marcia stifled a laugh at her friends' nervous states. "Nothing" she said casually

The boys smiled. "Can we do this too?" asked Mikey

Rosie and Emma turned to their friend and mouthed 'no'. Marcia smirked "I don't care."

Rosie and Emma were very nervous and gritted their teeth. "Whatever" they murmured

Marcia stifled a laugh as Brian and Mikey joined.

"So, Marcia are you going to the dance?" asked Brian

Marcia shook her head. "Nope, my mom's making me do chores."

Brian and Mikey nodded understanding. They played for a little bit with Rosie and Emma just playing unenthusiastically and Marcia trying hard not to laugh at her friends' actions. When lunch was over they went in.

"Hey, I have English with Brian," said Marcia going backwards as they were walking

"I have Science with Mikey," said Emma

"I have Math with Jordan," said Rosie

They walked to class, Rosie and Emma wondering how the three of them all ended up in the same class with a person who they don't want to be in a class with. They separated and went to class. When sixth period was done Rosie and Emma met up at Emma's locker.

"What happened?" asked Rosie

Emma shrugged "Nothing dramatic, you?"

Rosie shrugged "Jordan bugs me."

Emma nodded pityingly. "What else is new?"

Rosie nodded and they went to Spanish. The day flew by and Rosie and Emma were on the bus.

They sat down. "Brothers at baseball practice again?" asked Emma raising an eyebrow

Rosie shrugged then had an evil grin "Or maybe they're kind enough to walk a couple of certain girls home."

Emma got the message and looked at her cousin. "You are so evil."

Rosie smirked "I know"

Soon the bus dropped them off. When the bus dropped them off, Rosie's blue sidekick rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Rosie" said Robbie

Rosie smiled. "Hey Robbie, what's up?"

Emma leaned in smiling. Robbie Mitchell was one good-natured, but slightly unusual boy. Everyone was amused by him and his abnormality. He had friends and he was somewhat close to Rosie, which made Emma close to him too. Rosie could always count on him whenever she needed a reliable guy friend besides her brothers and boy cousin.

"Do you and Emma wanna hang by my house?" asked Robbie

Rosie shrugged and looked at Emma. She mouthed what was going on and she shrugged too.

"Yeah, I guess, but Emma and I were planning on going to the dance tonight" Rosie said

"Ok, I was planning on going too. Maybe you guys could hang out here for a few hours then go home and get ready for the dance," suggested Robbie

Rosie and Emma who heard shrugged. "Alright" said Rosie

Robbie smiled "Great, I'll ask my mom if she can pick you guys up to go."

Rosie nodded "Ok, see ya"

"Bye Robbie" said Emma into the phone

"Bye guys" said Robbie

Rosie hung up, as did Robbie.

"I wonder why Robbie invited us to hang at his house" said Emma

Rosie shrugged "I kind of feel bad for him because he was often gets harassed and mocked. Once when I went somewhere and he was there without any of his friends he looked so lonely and I wanted to say something to him, but didn't."

Emma nodded understanding. "He can be a little strange, but he's a good humored person who doesn't deserve to be harassed and mocked all of the time."

Rosie nodded "Exactly"

They finally got to Rosie's house and waited. A few minutes passed then the cousins saw a Toyota Venza coming up Rosie's driveway. They smiled and went towards it.

They got in. "Hey Robbie"

Robbie who was in the backseat smiled "Hi guys"

Mrs. Mitchell started driving them the house all of them wondering what they were gonna do for the afternoon.

Author's Note: Yeah, there's a boy named Robbie added. I said this was gonna be based on my school life kind of. AND IT IS!!!!!!!!!! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 16

As Mrs. Mitchell drove the three kids talked animatedly.

"So what's up?" asked Robbie

The girls shrugged "Nothing"

"So what's going on in the Brian-Mikey-Jordan war?" asked Robbie

The girls were shocked that he knew, but remembered that nothing is classified at their school.

"Ever since their fight in the hall they've been very cold towards each other and they acted differently around us" whispered Rosie not wanting Robbie's mom to hear about this

Emma nodded understanding the whisper "Every day it's a new weird thing."

"Yeah, didn't Brian like, avoid all balls that you kicked towards him so you wouldn't get out during Mat Ball today?" whispered Robbie to Rosie

Rosie nodded "I never got that and I don't think I will."

Emma nodded aware "Uh-huh"

Soon they were at Robbie's house. The three raced to the backyard and went on the old swing set.

"You know we really shouldn't be on here," advised Robbie swinging on a swing

Emma who was hanging on the rings remarked, "Yeah, I don't care, there's a lot of things I shouldn't do."

Rosie who was climbing up the swing set chuckled. "No surprise there."

Robbie chuckled "No, but seriously guys this thing is old. Who knows when it'll collapse."

"And it's pretty dusty here too" stated Emma spotting a cobweb

Rosie glanced at the cobweb. "Gross"

Emma nodded

"Let's try to put that on Jordan's head" joked Robbie

The girls laughed, "I always wondered if he screams like a girl" confirmed Rosie

"That's totally him," declared Emma

They all laughed

Robbie who was still swinging on the swing stopped. "Hey anyone want some drinks?"

The girls nodded "Smoothie!" called Rosie who made it to the platform of the swing set

"Blueberry!" exclaimed Emma upside down on the bar

"Strawberry!" cried Rosie

Robbie nodded "Got it!"

Rosie slid down the fire pole. "Need some help?"

Robbie shook his head "No, I got it."

Emma did a flip on the bar and was now hanging on the rings again. "You know, I feel really immature on the swing set."

Rosie looked at her and smiled "Really? Cause a young girl wouldn't know how to be flexible on a ring bar."

Emma glanced at her "You know what I mean."

Rosie smiled "It helps us revisit our old kid times."

Emma shrugged "Yeah, you're right."

Then Robbie came out with three cups of smoothies. "Hey guys come here!"

They ran to the deck and sat at the table.

Robbie served them "One Strawberry smoothie for you. One Blueberry smoothie for you."

They took it smiling "Thank you" said Rosie

"Gracias" said Emma

Robbie smiled and sat down with his own smoothie.

Rosie looked curious "What's that?"

Robbie examined the smoothie "Oh, it's an orange pineapple."

The girls looked revolted. "Um…is that supposed to be appetizing?" asked Emma

Robbie raised an eyebrow at them. "Orange and pineapple aren't your fruits are they?"

"Not really" said Emma

"Nope" said Rosie at the same time

Robbie shook his head smiling and they drank.

"Mmm…" said Rosie and Emma after they took a sip

"Awesome" commented Emma

"Delicious" declared Rosie

Robbie smiled and said, "How're your brothers?"

The girls shrugged "Idiotic and stubborn" said Emma

Rosie smiled "We found out they like a couple of girls, but are too stubborn to come clean."

Robbie smirked "Of course"

Emma hatched an idea "Hey if you're not doing anything during the dance you could probably help us plot to get them to meet each other."

Robbie nodded gleefully, but remembered something. "Wait, won't you guys be busy avoiding Brian, Mikey, and Jordan?"

The girls shrugged "Hopefully they won't draw too much attention" prayed Rosie

Robbie smiled "Yeah, I could be up for it."

Emma and Rosie smiled accomplished.

"So who are the girls?" he asked

"Isabella Brown and Julia Sanchez" reported Emma

Robbie looked sympathetic "Good luck for them. I've heard they're demanding, cunning, and total boy magnets."

Rosie and Emma looked slightly worried. "This could go interesting," said Rosie

Emma nodded "Yep"

They finished their drinks and decided to go inside.

"Let's play some video games," suggested Robbie

The girls raised an eyebrow "Of course"

Robbie smiled sheepish and got out the Play station 3.

"Let's play Call of Duty," he suggested

The girls shrugged agreeing and uncaring. Robbie put the disc in and they soon played. The girls were soon enjoying this and all three of them played happily. When they were done Emma got up from the couch.

"Wanna play some other game?" she suggested

Rosie and Robbie shrugged "What game?" asked Rosie

Robbie got up "I have Guitar Hero World Tour."

The girls were immediately eager "Let's do it."

Robbie smiled and put the game in. They formed a band with Rosie on drums and occasionally singing or playing guitar, Emma playing guitar or singing, and Robbie playing guitar or drums. They played a total of 8 songs and had fun. Robbie wasn't surprised at his friends' singing voices since he heard them sing before. Soon they were done.

"What time is it?" asked Emma

Robbie looked at the clock. "5:00" he stated, "The dance starts at seven."

The girls nodded "Let's watch some movies" suggested Rosie

Her cousin and friend agreed and they soon began watching "School Of Rock" which was highly amusing for Rosie and Emma since they never saw it before. They watched that and WALL-E, which left the girls laughing at funny parts and soon it, was time for the girls to leave.

"Bye" they said to Robbie

"Bye" said Robbie "See ya at the dance."

The girls nodded as they got picked up by Zack and Bailey and drove home. When they got home they saw Louie and Lucas in a horrified position.

They stifled a laugh "Um, what's up?" asked Emma

The boys looked at them "The dance is soon," said Louie

The girls groaned "Does this have anything to do with Isabella and Julia?" asked Rosie

The boys nodded

The girls raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. "Well, if you need us we'll be upstairs getting ready," informed Emma

Before anyone could say anything the girls were already upstairs. They went to Rosie's room and got ready with Emma quickly running over and grabbing what she could from her own house.

"This'll be awesome," said Rosie in denial of the Brian-Mikey-Jordan fiasco

Emma nodded in denial too. "Uh-huh"

Soon they were dressed and done. Rosie wore a small blue dress with thick straps and her hair curled and sleek. Emma wore a little purple dress with thin straps and her hair in a ponytail. Their makeup was the normal blush, eye shadow, and mascara, and they each had earrings and a necklace.

They smiled "Awesome"

Zack popped his head in the door. "Ready to go?"

The girls nodded and they along with their respective nervous looking brothers went in the car and rode to the school anticipating the night that would come.

Author's Note: WHOO-HOO!!!!!!!! IT'S DANCE TIME!!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!!!! ok, no i'm not gonna go through with that. Anyway i might consider posting the outfits on my page so be aware. And i'm feeling generous and gonna give you another chapter to see the dance. But for now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: YEAH DANCE TIME!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter finito!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 17

They got to the school and Louie and Lucas froze in their steps.

Rosie and Emma raised an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding," said Rosie

Louie and Lucas were still frozen.

Rosie and Emma groaned and forcefully dragged them inside.

"Come on" instructed Rosie

"Let's go" directed Emma

Louie and Lucas were extremely hesitant pulling back with all the strength they had.

Rosie and Emma stopped. "Okay, seriously this is sad," said Rosie

The boys shrugged sheepish.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Well, we're gonna hang out with our friends. You can avoid and be a wimp all you want, but don't include us," informed Emma

Rosie nodded in agreement.

The boys sighed and before they could do anything the girls ran off.

They got to the gym and it was decorated moonlight style. They smiled and went in immediately spotting their too intellectual friend Flora Mai at the food table.

They ran up to her. "Flora!"

She turned and saw them. She smiled "Hi"

The girls took in on her appearance, which was way too unexpected of her. "You look beautiful!" exclaimed Emma

Rosie nodded "You look so pretty!"

Flora smiled "You two don't look so bad yourself."

Rosie and Emma smiled then Rosie spotted Robbie coming in. "Well, we'll dance with you soon, okay?"

Flora nodded oblivious of Robbie coming in. "Okay"

Rosie smiled and she went with Emma who spotted Robbie too and headed towards him.

"Robbie!" they called

Robbie looked up and smiled. "Hey guys"

The girls smiled and looked at him. "You don't look that bad" commented Rosie

Robbie smiled. He was able to don a black hooded sweater with old, rugged jeans and still looked presentable.

Emma nodded approvingly and agreeing. "Yeah"

Robbie smiled "Hey, how are your brothers?"

The girls groaned, "Don't ask" advised Rosie

"We had to drag them in the school" said Emma

Robbie sighed tragically "Harsh"

They nodded agreeing firmly.

"Where's Brian, Mikey, and/or Jordan?" asked Rosie

Robbie pointed to a door. They looked and saw them just entering.

"Come on, let's dance" encouraged Robbie trying to lighten the mood

The girls agreed a little reluctantly and they got together with their friends and danced. Soon Rosie and Emma were having a blast completely forgetting about Brian, Mikey, and Jordan. The girls were getting a drink when they stopped dead in their tracks. Brian and Mikey were threatening Jordan again. The girls groaned and got their drinks.

As they were drinking they heard something. "We don't want to be friends with a guy that thinks they're annoying and stupid."

The girls froze clearly recognizing the voice to be Mikey's.

They could hear Jordan sneer, "So, get out. Have fun living life at the lamest."

They saw Brian and Mikey leave, but not before each hitting Jordan in the head. They gulped clearly knowing whom they were just talking about.

Robbie came up to them solemnly "I heard what I needed to."

The girls nodded understanding and they were scared with Robbie who was scared for them.

Then Brian and Mikey came up smiling. "Hey guys" said Brian

The girls didn't know what to do, but Robbie said "Hi"

Brian and Mikey smiled "You guys wanna dance?" asked Mikey

The girls were extremely hesitant. Robbie saw this and whispered "Don't panic, it won't be as awkward if you're dancing in a group."

They nodded understanding. "Ok," said Emma finally

"Sure" said Rosie

Brian and Mikey smiled "Alright"

They set off to the dance floor and danced. The girls were really easing up as they began to dance more confidently and spiritedly. Robbie was proud of how his friends were doing and kept dancing. Soon with twenty minutes left in the dance Rosie, Emma, and Robbie met in a corner.

"How's it going?" asked Robbie

The girls shook their heads smiling. "Brian does anything he can to try and get me to talk to him," reported Rosie

Emma nodded "So does Mikey"

Robbie smiled then said cautious "No sign of Jordan?"

They shook their heads "Nope" said Emma

"Not a hair" said Rosie

Robbie smiled pleased "That's good"

Then they saw Louie and Lucas with Isabella and Julia. They looked at each other sneakily and tiptoed their way there.

They could hear what is said clearly and without a stutter.

"So, you really enjoyed dancing with us?" asked Louie

Isabella and Julia nodded "Totally"

The boys smiled cockily

"You guys dance really good" said Julia flirtatiously

Isabella nodded and Louie and Lucas grinned sheepish. From where they were hiding and spying Rosie and Emma gagged while Robbie chuckled at their reaction.

"So wanna ditch the dance and have some fun?" asked Isabella suggestively (A.N, ok mental images i do not want in my head. "vomits")

Louie and Lucas gulped weakly. "Um…we'd love to, but we have to send our sisters home," said Lucas apologetically

Isabella and Julia pouted while Rosie and Emma thought it would be the perfect time to leave. They ran with Robbie back to the refreshments stand.

"Most disturbing moment of my life" reported Rosie

Emma nodded fiercely agreeing "Uh-huh"

Robbie smiled "Told ya they were cunning, and boy magnets."

Rosie and Emma nodded "No doubt" said Rosie

Soon it was time to go home. Before the girls got in their car Brian and Mikey came up to them.

"Hey" they said smiling

The girls were immediately uncomfortable "Hi…"

The boys smiled "That was fun dancing with you guys tonight" said Mikey

They looked at each other. "Um, yeah you too" said Rosie trying to sound confident

The boys sensed their uncertainness and sighed "Listen, we realize this week must've been very dramatic for you guys. The point is Jordan is a bastard and we really think you two are something special," revealed Brian

Now the girls were really freaked out. "Where are you going with this?" asked Emma

The boys smiled and simply gave them a peck on the cheek. Brian Rosie's and Mikey Emma's. (A.N aw!!!!!!)

They smiled "See you soon"

The girls stood there dazed and came back to their senses when they heard their parents' car.

Robbie came up to them. "Bye guys!"

The girls smiled "Bye Robbie!"

They engulfed each other in a three-person hug not at all uncomfortable. They separated and the girls along with their brothers went in the car and their parents and uncle and aunt drove off.

"How was it?" asked Bailey

The girls shrugged "Ok"

The boys didn't know what to say, "It's pretty good"

The parents smiled "Were there any boys?" asked Zack a bit protectively to his daughter

The boys couldn't help, but burst out laughing and the girls blushed.

"Oh no there weren't any boys," said Louie smiling sneakily

"Not one" added Lucas smiling sneakily too

The girls glared at them and kicked their shins. Bailey and Zack smiled and drove their niece and nephew home. All of them said goodbye and Zack drove his own kids home. When they got home Louie and Rosie were wiped out so they immediately went to bed.

Author's Note: Whoo!!!!!!!!!!!! and if you noticed the little author's notes in the middle i reckoned you might want some commentary or something. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: REALLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! oh and...

**BLECH: **Robbie singing

_Bom: Girls singing _

_**BANG: ALL SINGING **  
_

Chapter 18

The next day Rosie was watching TV. She was on the couch viewing happily when her older brother came down wearing his baseball uniform.

She stifled a laugh at how weird he looked. "Baseball game?"

He nodded smiling "Don't wait up."

She smiled and said, "Don't plan on it."

He smirked and their brother Derek came down with his PSP.

He looked at his eldest brother and smiled happily. "Louie! Can I play baseball with you?"

Louie looked hesitant while his sister laughed.

He finally smiled "Sure, Derek. I'll meet you outside and we can play catch."

Derek was thrilled and raced outside.

Rosie stifled a laugh. "Have fun"

Louie glared at her. "You wanna play?"

She quickly shook her head.

He smirked "That's what I thought."

As her brother was leaving Rosie waved innocently. "Bye"

Louie shook his head and went out. Rosie smiled and continued to watch TV.

Then her mom and dad came down.

"We have to run to the grocery store," informed Bailey

Rosie looked back at her parents. "Seriously? Are you seriously trusting us to stay home alone?"

They smirked. "Hey, if you want you can come with us," offered Zack

Rosie slightly and discreetly shuddered.

"Where're your brothers?" asked Bailey

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Playing catch"

Zack and Bailey smiled at their daughter's lack of enthusiasm.

"So, are you coming with us?" asked Zack

Rosie shrugged "Not really…I don't want to be caught in the middle of a smooching session."

Zack smirked at his daughter and Bailey had a blush creep on her face.

"Well, then we'll be back later" Zack said

Rosie nodded and the parents left.

"Hey Rosie!" called Louie from outside

Rosie groaned and went towards the open window.

"What?" she called exasperatedly

Louie smiled cockily "Wanna join us? We need a ball girl."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "You know that's sexist."

Louie smirked "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Rosie smirked

"Come on Rosie! I wanna play!" pleaded Derek

Rosie sighed and a bit reluctantly went outside. Louie smirked triumphal as his sister came out with a pair of light jean capris, a white cardigan and a blue cap saying "Girl Power!" with sunglasses.

"Was that so hard?" he asked mockingly

Rosie glared and Louie and Derek continued playing. Soon after a few countless times of Rosie having to get the ball and the boys playing they stopped. Louie's carpool came up and he left.

"Bye!" he called waving

His brother waved smiling and his sister waved carelessly. Soon the car drove off. Derek went inside heading to play some games. Rosie stayed behind and decided to sit on the tree swing. She was swaying back and forth when her cousin showed up on her skateboard.

"Hey" she said cheerfully

Rosie looked up and smiled "Why so cheery?"

Emma shrugged then got off her skateboard. "Dunno, I think it's because it's a weekend."

Rosie rolled her eyes knowingly. "Of course"

Emma smiled innocently and asked, "Where's the fam?"

Rosie sighed, "Ma and pa's grocery shopping and no doubt making kissy-faces at each other. Bro's at a baseball game and lil bro's upstairs."

Emma nodded and slightly shuddered when her cousin said what her parents were doing. "If your brother has a game shouldn't you guys be there?"

Rosie shook her head. "Not really, the chances of them winning are seventy five to hundred so it wouldn't really make much of a difference."

Emma nodded understanding

Rosie kept swaying on the swing. "Hey doesn't your brother have the same game today?"

Emma nodded "My dad persuaded me to go, but I was careless."

Rosie shook her head smiling knowingly "Of course you were."

Emma smiled angelically.

Rosie smiled "So, what do you wanna do?"

Emma shrugged "You wanna invite Robbie over?"

Rosie shrugged "Ok"

She got out her Sidekick and texted him.

"Hey, what's up? Me and Emma were wondering if you wanted to hang here. My parents aren't home so you have to find another way to get here if you come. Great, bye" she wrote

Soon after she sent it a catchy ring was heard. She opened her phone and found a text back.

"Hey, nothing much. Of course, I'd love to come over. I asked my mom and she said she could drive me. See you in a few minutes, bye"

Rosie smiled and showed her cousin the text. She smiled and motioned for Rosie to scoot over. She did and they swung on the swing together waiting for their friend. Pretty soon the familiar black Toyota Venza pulled up on the driveway. The girls smiled and raced towards it.

"Robbie!" they exclaimed

Robbie got out and smiled at his friends. "Rosie! Emma!"

They smiled and hugged their loyal friend. He smiled and took in on the hug.

Mrs. Mitchell who was watching the scene from her car smiled. "Have fun, you three."

The trio smiled and waved goodbye as the Toyota Venza drove off. They immediately raced to the tree with the swing.

"Louie at baseball game?" guessed Robbie knowingly

Rosie and Emma nodded "Ma and pa's grocery shopping and little bro's upstairs" informed Rosie

Robbie nodded and they all took turns swinging on the rope.

"I feel like we should have a dance party," stated Emma

Rosie nodded agreeing

Robbie looked skeptic "You mean a Jonas Brothers dance party."

They smiled a little flushed "Maybe…"

Robbie chuckled "Hey, I'm all up for it."

The girls looked grateful and they decided to do it racing to Rosie's room. She grabbed her iPod and they continued to their destination. When they got there Robbie was actually surprised because he never really saw his friend's room. Rosie's room was almost like any other girl's room. She had a beanbag chair with leopard print and black on the border, a chair that hanged from the ceiling decorated very feminist. Above her bed headboard was a frame saying, "R is for Rebel". She had a usual desk with an imac computer and a bookshelf and dresser. Her room was light blue and her walls were covered with Jonas Brother's posters and a few Harry Potter posters.

He smiled knowingly "This doesn't surprise me."

Rosie smiled and she hooked her iPod up to a speaker.

"Song suggestions?" she asked

Robbie and Emma thought about this for a moment. "Should've said No," declared Emma

Rosie nodded approvingly and Robbie shrugged thinking he had no choice, but to go along with it. Rosie scrolled through her songs and finally found the song. She pushed the play button and it started blasting through the room. She smiled and went towards her friends. The girls danced and sung while Robbie played air guitar and sang the guy's part.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me _**(Get back to me)**

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

**You can see that I've been crying**

**And baby you know all the right things_ to say_**

_**But do you honestly expect me to believe**_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past,_ **you need one chance**

_**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes**_

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home**_

_**You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go**_

_**You should've known that word**_

_**'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me**_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_

_**I shouldn't be asking myself why**_

_**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet**_

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

**_I can't resist before you go tell me this_**

**_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_**

**_No, no, no, no, no, no_**

**_You should've said no, you should've gone home_**

**_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_**

**_You should've known that word_**

**_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_**

**_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_**

**_I shouldn't be asking myself why_**

**_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_**

**_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_**

When the song was done the trio smiled.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Rosie

"Totally!" cried Emma

Robbie smiled "Let me guess, Jonas Brothers next?"

The girls nodded eagerly. Rosie scrolled through her Jonas Brothers file and found a good song. "Mandy" because blasting loudly. Emma smiled happily as this was her favorite Jonas Brothers song. Her cousin smiled knowingly and went towards her to dance. Robbie smiled and was extremely tolerant to sing to this song. He started singing while the girls played air guitar and drums and sang backup.

**Mandy used to be that girl**

**The one that never said a word**

**But she only sang**

_S Club 7 and all those boy bands_

**Now it's been a few years**

**It looks like things have changed**

**Now she's mine and I want to say**

_**Mandy always laughs when I act stupid**_

_**I am unaware that I'm a nuisance**_

_**With her it's never wasted time**_

_**Mandy always knows exactly what I'm**_

_**Thinking and she's always on my mind**_

_**And now, I'm never gonna let her go**_

_**Cause Mandy always knows**_

**Mandy always tells the truth**

**Even when it's hard to do**

**And she always understands**

**Even when it don't make sense**

**Even though she is the blonde**

**I'm the one that feels so dumb**

[Chorus]

_**Mandy always laughs when I act stupid**_

_**I am unaware that I'm a nuisance**_

_**With her it's never wasted time**_

_**Mandy always knows exactly what I'm**_

_**Thinking and she's always on my mind**_

_**And now, I'm never gonna let her go**_

_**Cause Mandy always knows**_

[Bridge]

**When I have a problem**

_I'm sure that Mandy knows_

**When I'm feeling lonely**

_I'm sure that Mandy knows_

**When everything's crazy**

_She's always there for me_

_**And I'm sure that she knows**_

_**I'm never ever gonna let her go**_

[Chorus]

_**Mandy always laughs when I act stupid**_

_**I am unaware that I'm a nuisance**_

_**With her it's never wasted time**_

_**Mandy always knows exactly what I'm**_

_**Thinking and she's always on my mind**_

_**And now, I'm never gonna let her go**_

_**Cause Mandy always knows (repeat 2x)  
**_

The song ended and all three of them did a rock star pose.

"Awesomely coolest song ever!" exclaimed Rosie

Emma nodded eagerly agreeing. "That's ma theme song!"

Robbie smiled "JoBro pop quiz."

The girls leaned in interested.

Robbie continued, "JB crush"

The girls were hesitant then Rosie revealed "Joe Jonas"

"Nick Jonas" stated Emma

Robbie smiled proud of his friends' bravery. "Joe Jonas's favorite food?"

It took a while for the girls to think about this, and then they answered simultaneously "Any exotic food"

Robbie smiled "Nick Jonas's favorite color?"

"Blue!" they said in unison

Robbie continued "Kevin Jonas's favorite drink?"

"Water" answered Rosie

"And Chai tea" added Emma

Robbie smiled impressed "Very nice"

The girls smiled "Another song?" asked Rosie

Emma nodded and Robbie shrugged "Jonas Brothers?"

Rosie shrugged "Whatever works"

Emma brightened up "Burnin' Up?"

Robbie looked approvingly "Yeah!"

Rosie smiled "Okay"

She put on "Burnin' Up" and rock, Jonas Brothers music blared through the room. Robbie sung with brilliance playing air guitar and Rosie and Emma danced singing along playing air guitar with Robbie.

**I'm hot**

**You're cold**

**You go around**

**Like you know**

**Who I am**

**But you don't**

**You've got me on my toes**

[Chorus:]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby_

**I fell**_ (I fell)_

**So fast**_ (so fast)_

**Can't hold myself**

**Back**

**High heels**_ (high heels)_

**Red dress**_ (red dress)_

**All by yourself, gotta catch my breath**

[Chorus]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby  
_

_Walk in the room_

_All I can see is you_

_You're staring me down_

_I know you feel it too_

[Chorus x2]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby _

{Robbie w/ Rosie and Emma backup}

**Burning up in this place tonight**

**Gonna sing it loud**

_And we're feeling right_

**Get up and dance**

_**Don't try to fight it**_

**Big Rob's for real**

_And that's no lie_

**Stop drop and roll**

_And touch the floor_

**Keep on burning up more and more**

**I got JB with me**

_Layin' it down_

**Come on boys lets bring the chorus around**

[Chorus]

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up_

_For you baby _

_Burning up, burning up_

_For you baby_

They smiled the girls loving the song and Robbie liking singing it.

"I love their songs!" exclaimed Emma

Rosie nodded "Yeah!"

Robbie smiled

Rosie's face brightened "I have a brilliant idea!"

Emma looked interested and Robbie did a little bit.

Rosie continued, "Let's create a web show"

Emma looked excited "Yeah!"

Robbie thought about it "For what?"

Rosie shrugged "I don't know. It could be all ours. We can do whatever we want."

"Wild and crazy skits and stunts" added Emma

Rosie looked proud "Exactly"

Robbie shrugged "I'll be up for it."

Rosie smiled

"Ooh! And I got the perfect name for it" exclaimed Emma ""

"Perfect!" commented Rosie

"Hey, if you want I could be your Tech producer" offered Robbie "You know, setting the lights, making sure the backdrop looks good, making the audio clear, working with the camera and operating the computer."

The girls looked grateful "Ok"

Rosie smiled happily "And I know the perfect place to station it."

Emma caught on her smile and smiled "The studio in your basement?"

Rosie smiled and nodded "You bet"

Robbie smiled "Why don't we start tonight?"

The girls shrugged "I'm free" reported Emma

"Me too" said Rosie

They smiled and continued the dance party for the half of the afternoon.

Author's Note: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! DONE!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! and i don't know if i'm gonna post another chapter so i guess i'll just have to wait untill maybe tomorrow. SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 19

That evening at a minute to 8 Rosie, Emma and Robbie were rushing preparing their first web show.

"51 seconds!" Robbie called

Rosie nodded and she called to Emma. "Emma! Come on!"

Emma came rushing "Sorry, you're parents were suspicious."

Rosie groaned, "Of course they were"

They went down the fire pole with Robbie following.

"You know what to do?" asked Rosie when they were down

Emma nodded "Totally"

Rosie smiled proud and they made their way to the studio. Robbie was frantically busy setting up the lights and camera.

"You know who might be watching this?" he asked a bit worriedly

The girls were confused, but soon got the message. "Oh my god" said Rosie

Emma nodded

Robbie looked at them pityingly then called "20 seconds!"

They nodded and got into position.

"How do I look?" asked Emma

"Great, me?" said Rosie

Emma looked and said, "Perfect"

Rosie smiled and Robbie got the camera in position.

"Five, four, three, two, and action!" he directed

Rosie and Emma smiled as they were filming. "Hey there fellow earthlings" Rosie said smiling

Emma smiled and directed to her cousin "She's Rosie"

"She's Emma" introduced Rosie directing to Emma

"And this is our very first broadcast of a web show called iTeen" explained Emma

Rosie smiled "With our reliable friend Robbie behind the camera…"

Robbie smiled

"We make it so you people will be entertained every week" finished Emma

"Tons of skits and stunts will be heading your way," explained Rosie smiling

"And first Rosie's gonna ride over me with a motorbike" said Emma jokingly

Rosie chuckled "She's totally lying."

Emma nodded then said happily "But that would be so cool!"

Rosie smiled and held out a remote "Oh, and with this object provided by Robbie."

Emma smiled and pushed a button "We can do this."

Soon cheering was heard.

"And this" said Rosie pushing another button

Booing was heard loudly.

"And this" finished Emma pushing another button

A drum roll was heard and Rosie and Emma stomped in place dramatically.

Rosie pushed the button so it would turn off. "And now on our first web show we're gonna see who can come up with the craziest hair style."

Emma nodded eagerly "This entertains me greatly."

Rosie smiled chuckling "I'm sure it does."

Emma smiled "So we're gonna be behind a curtain preparing ourselves…"

"And then we'll come out one at a time to show you the most craziest hair style ever" continued Rosie

Emma nodded and pressed a button on the remote so cheering could be heard. "Rosie, you go first"

Rosie smiled and went behind the curtain.

After a few seconds she called "Ready!"

Emma nodded and pushed a button with the drum roll. Rosie came out wearing a red and white Mohawk wig. She smiled and posed.

Emma pushed a button with cheering. "How about that?"

Rosie smiled "I'm a rockin' chick"

Emma smiled "My turn"

Rosie stood aside with the button. Emma went behind the curtain.

"Get ready," said Rosie to the camera dramatically

Soon Emma was done "Done"

Rosie pushed the drum roll button. Emma came out wearing a big black Afro wig.

She stood next to Rosie. "How does she look?" asked Rosie cheerfully

She pressed the cheering button on the remote and Emma smiled.

"Well, there's only one way for us to know" she said

Rosie nodded "Go to and click on the voting booth."

"Then you can vote on whether whose hairstyle is more crazier, mine or Rosie's" continued Emma

Rosie smiled "Speak up, we won't care if you say the opposite thing."

Emma nodded "Now to close the show…"

Rosie smiled "We have the most talented musician in our school come here and play us a little tune on his saxophone."

"But first a little announcement" said Emma "If you like the show tell your friends…"

"Your family" added Rosie

"People you like" continued Emma

"People you hate" added Rosie

"Even people from Australia" said Emma

"Maybe people from Africa" suggested Rosie

"And go to and explore the many wonders of the website" requested Emma

"You can even give us video clips that you make and we could view it on the web show" explained Rosie

"For the whole universe to see" said Emma

"And then you can suggest some other wacky and crazy things for us to do" said Rosie

Emma nodded "Just click on the big, decorative, shiny feedback button."

"And suggest anything for us to do…" started Rosie

"Or see" added Emma

"And if you don't…" warned Rosie

"We'll find out where you live," declared Emma

"And fill your yard up with this" said Rosie holding up toilet paper

Emma smiled and held another roll up.

Rosie smiled and put it down. "And now give it up for the unstoppable, unforgettable saxophonist around."

"Playing us a very jazzy tune" said Emma

"Mark Bianchi" introduced Rosie

"You go dude!" supported Emma pressing the cheering button

A brown haired, slightly plump, smiling tall boy entered wearing a saxophone strap and his saxophone.

"Alright Mark, take us home" instructed Rosie

Emma nodded "Yeah, baby!"

Mark smiled "Let's do it"

He played the saxophone. "Jailhouse Rock" became playing through the studio. The girls smiled pleased and went next to him and danced.

"That's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Rosie

"Play that sax!" praised Emma

"Jazz it up!" ejaculated Rosie

"Yeah!" said Emma

Mark smiled and kept playing.

Soon Robbie pressed a button on the computer. "And we're clear!"

The girls smiled accomplished "Yes!"

They jumped and cheered with Mark happy for them and Robbie joining in. They were proud, satisfied and had fun.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Robbie

The girls' nodded "Great job Mark!" commented Rosie

Mark smiled "You two did amazing!"

They smiled "Nice camera work Robbie" praised Emma

Robbie smiled happily and they celebrated their first broadcast of their web show all night.

The next day it was the afternoon. Robbie came over and they all raced to the computer eager.

Robbie hurriedly typed and went to their website.

"Well?!" asked Rosie excited

"Come on!" persuaded Emma

Robbie nodded "Hold on"

He got to the link.

"How many?" asked Rosie talking about how many people watched their web show

Robbie looked and was happy. "43,000!"

The girls shrieked in delight and jumped around in that area. Robbie was happy and jumped around too.

Zack, Bailey, Louie and Derek came in and found their daughter and sister with her friends dancing crazily. They looked at each other uncertainly.

Louie stepped up. "Why are we happy?"

The girls and Robbie stopped. "Cause our first web show rocked" explained Rosie

"And it was viewed by 43,000 people" stated Emma

The parents and brothers were shocked. "You made a webshow?" asked Zack

The trio nodded smiling eagerly.

Bailey smiled "Congratulations"

Derek smiled "My sister is a web star"

Rosie chuckled and gave him a hug along with Louie.

"Hey, is it okay if we have a party, to celebrate?" asked Rosie

Emma and Robbie agreed while the parents looked hesitant.

"I guess it's okay," decided Bailey

"Alright" said Zack

The threesome smiled eagerly.

"How about a funky 70's party?" suggested Robbie

The girls looked inspired "Perfect"

The parents smiled at their daughter and niece's happiness and the trio's friendship. The brothers smiled a bit freaked out by their sister and cousin's behavior.

Later that night the McMansion was packed. A lot of people from Rosie and Emma's school was there wearing their best 70's clothes and to the girls nervousness Brian and Mikey were there too. Robbie was in an Elvis outfit and went to Rosie who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, cool party!" he commented

Rosie smiled "Yeah! Great Elvis costume."

Robbie smiled and did a shake of the hips before he left.

Emma came up wearing a creative 70's dress. "Hey sugar"

Rosie smiled "There you are. Awesome outfit."

Emma smiled "Back at you"

Rosie smiled. She was wearing a classy, colorful 70's dress with stylish glasses and a long, blond wig.

Then two girls came up. "Hey, can we have your autograph?" asked one

"We love your web show," commented the other

Rosie and Emma smiled surprised "Oh, sure" answered Rosie

"No prob" replied Emma

They each signed each of the girls' books.

"Thanks" the older one said

"I love you, Rosie," said the younger one giving Rosie a hug

Rosie chuckled surprised and they left.

"Wow, our first autograph" she said

Emma nodded "That's the life of stardom babe"

Rosie smiled "Stardom is pretty sweet."

Then Brian and Mikey came up. "Hey, saw your web show. Pretty hot" commented Brian

The girls looked nervous. "Uh, thanks," said Rosie

"Thanks a lot," added Emma

The boys smiled "So, wanna dance?" asked Mikey

The girls looked thoughtful "Sure"

The boys smiled "Cool"

They all danced and had fun for the rest of the night. Zack and Bailey weren't at all annoyed by the numerous teens in their house and were just happy for their daughter and niece.

Author's Note: Ok, so here's how it works. I give you a chapter, you read and then REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 20 comin' soon....


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: HEY!!!!!!! i know i skipped a week, but OH WELL! Plot thought of by my BFFL Sara! Yay! If you have a BFFL named Sara then.... YOU AND HER ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!! and deserve a pat on the back. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

Chapter 20 

Friday came very quickly. Rosie and Emma were very surprised at how the week flew by and quick. They were getting on the bus when Brian and Mikey came up to them smiling.

"Hey" they said

The girls were a bit scared. "Uh…hi" said Emma

The boys smiled. "So, we were just wondering… do you wanna get pizza with us?" asked Brian

Rosie and Emma froze in their spots uncertain of what to do. "Um…sure" replied Rosie tentatively

Brian and Mikey smiled "Great"

They walked to their buses leaving two very freaked out girls.

"Did they just ask us out on a date?" asked Emma

Rosie nodded "Uh-huh"

Emma shuddered "Oh my god"

Rosie smiled weakly "Let's just hope our brothers have baseball practice today."

They went on the bus. "Why'd you have to say yes?" asked Emma

Rosie smiled sheepish. "I didn't want to be mean to them."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Nice, be sure to use that on your parents."

Rosie groaned in realization. "Ugh, that's right. How are we gonna convince our parents?"

Emma shrugged and they sat down. "Hopefully my parents will be easier to coax."

Rosie sighed and the bus drove off.

"Aha!" exclaimed two voices from behind them

They jumped in fright and turned to see their brothers smirking triumphantly.

"Word is that you two have a date," stated Lucas

"With none other than the infamous Brian and Mikey" continued Louie

The girls shot daggers at them. "Why not shout it to the world?" asked Emma sarcastically

The boys smirked. "Gladly" replied Lucas

Louie snickered then turned to the back. "Hey everybody my sister and cousin has a date with…"

He was cut off by his sister putting her hands over his mouth angrily.

"Shut your trap unless you want me to make your life a living hell" she whispered threatening, "I mean it, Louis."

Louie sighed in defeat nodding.

Rosie smirked and let her grip loosen. The people on the bus had confused looks before deciding to let it go and went on talking to their friends.

"You know our parents won't take this news too kindly" confirmed Louie

The girls sighed nodding knowingly.

The bus soon dropped them off at their stop.

"I just hope our dad won't do anything too harsh," declared Rosie

Lucas smirked "Well, your dad might. It's Daddy's little girl we're talking about here."

Louie laughed and gave his cousin a high five.

The girls stared at them menacingly then kept walking.

"Your dad will understand won't he?" asked Emma

Rosie shrugged "I don't know, we're talking about the guy that freaked out when I hugged Luke Davis on my fifth birthday."

"Oh yeah, he was this close to calling the police for a boy clinging to his daughter" remembered Louie

Emma sighed pityingly "Well, we'll just see how he reacts 7 years later."

The others nodded and continued home.

"No" said Zack flatly when his daughter and niece asked him

The girls looked a bit downcast and were thankful Louie and Lucas was in Louie's room.

"But…" started Rosie

"No" said Zack again

"We…" began Emma

"No" said Zack

"It's…" tried Rosie

"No, no and no" said Zack firmly

Bailey bit her lip pityingly. "Girls, your father and uncle are just trying to do what's best."

Rosie and Emma looked dispirited. "But they're very responsible" defended Emma

Rosie nodded and said tentatively "And they're kind of like two people."

Zack folded his arms. "Uh-huh, and just who are they like?"

Rosie and Emma looked uncertain. "Well, kind of like Louie and Lucas" explained Emma

Zack now looked more unwilling. "Oh really, well in that case…"

The girls looked hopeful and waited.

He mocked thinking and finally said "No"

The girls looked down and went up to Rosie's room.

Bailey looked after them pityingly. She turned to her husband. "I completely understand your reasoning, but don't you think you're being a little too hard on them.

Zack looked at her. "I'm not letting my only daughter go out with someone as rebellious as Louie. And since my brother put us in charge of his kids while he and London are out of town I don't think he'll let me give permission to let his daughter too."

Bailey sighed "Yeah, but soon you've got to realize that Rosie's gonna grow up and not gonna be your little girl anymore."

Zack nodded not listening.

"So, you crashed didn't you?" asked Louie when his sister and cousin came upstairs

Rosie and Emma glared at him. "I swear if you've been eavesdropping…" started Rosie angrily

Lucas raised his hands up not getting into this. "Whoa easy, girlfriend."

Emma smirked "Maybe we did crash. What's it to ya?"

Louie smirked "Hmm, let's see. Oh yeah, we're your older brothers and we take every chance we get to pull your chains."

Lucas nodded "You got that right."

Rosie smiled mockingly. "You know one of the parts of making your life a living hell involves a girl by the name of Isabella, Louis."

Louie smirked "You don't scare me, Roselyn."

Lucas smirked "Ooh, burn! So what are you gonna do now?"

Emma shrugged "We said yes to them. We could just cancel."

Rosie had a mischievous look on her face. "Or we could just sneak out."

Her brother and cousins looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you really my sister?" asked Louie

Rosie smirked "Hey, sometimes I can be rebellious as you."

Emma smiled proudly and put an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "I'm proud to call you my cousin."

Lucas smirked "Hey, who were the two people that practically avoided them and were shy every time they encountered you?"

Rosie smirked "Put a sock in it Lucas."

Louie smiled "So are you gonna sneak out?"

The girls shrugged "Well, they kind of deserve some attention after we were cold towards them" reasoned Emma

Rosie nodded "Yeah"

Lucas smirked "I for one see nothing wrong with that."

Louie snickered nodding "Me either"

Rosie glared at them venomously. "Don't even thinking about snitching on us."

The boys raised their hands in surrender "Whatever" said Lucas

Louie smiled "Let the plan commence!" he exclaimed spiritedly

The girls looked at him weirdly then decided not to say anything.

Author's Note: YAY!!! The bros are finally on the same wavelength. Girls got a date! Ooh, la, la! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 21

That evening before 6 the four cousins was in Rosie's room planning the girls already dressed up.

"I can't believe you're helping us," said Emma

Rosie nodded then backtracked. "Wait a minute, what's in it for you?"

The boys looked innocent. "What, two generous brothers can't help their little sisters sneak out for a date?" asked Lucas

Louie shook his head ashamed of them. "How bad do you think we are?"

The girls looked at them warily.

"Just remember if you leak you're dead," warned Emma

The boys nodded "Got it"

Rosie sighed, "So what's your plan?"

"You two are gonna sneak out the door. We'll be with you and say to mom and dad we're going out to play football. If mom and dad asks about you we'll say you're in your bedroom talking about the normal things teen girls are obsessed about" explained Lucas

"You should probably take this," advised Louie giving them a walkie-talkie "That way we'll be able to contact you if there's a conflict or you'll be able to contact us when the date is done so mom and dad can't find out."

"You're gonna have to leave your cell phones in your room" informed Lucas "To avoid suspicion from your parents."

The girls nodded and Rosie took the walkie-talkie. "How are you able to conceal us from Mom and dad when we go out?"

"Dad usually watches pro wrestling and Mom always is focused on either cooking dinner or work" answered Louie "We're just gonna tell them we're playing football and walk out."

"What time are you supposed to leave?" asked Lucas

"They called us and said 6" said Emma

The boys nodded and looked at the clock. "You should probably get going," said Louie

"You have the other walkie talkie right?" asked Rosie

They nodded "Your code name is Warrior" informed Lucas "Ours is Junior"

The girls nodded stifling a laugh at their respective brother's nickname. The boys descended down the stairs with the girls following quietly.

When they got to the door Louie called to his parents "Me and Lucas are gonna go play football."

"Alright" they heard their mom call

"Have fun" they heard their dad

The four smiled sneakily and went out the door.

"That was perfect," said Emma

Her girl cousin nodded agreeing.

The boys smiled cockily then turned serious. "Alright, are they picking you up?" asked Lucas

The girls nodded and at that moment a car pulled up on the curb.

They smiled and waved to their brothers. "See you guys"

They nodded and waved as their sisters hopped into the car.

Brian and Mikey were in the car smiling when they got in. "Hey, girls" greeted Mikey

They smiled gaining more confidence. "Hi"

The boys smiled and Brian's mom drove them to Del Gante's Pizza.

"So how's your web show going?" asked Brian

The girls smiled "Good" said Emma

"Our next one is tomorrow," informed Rosie

Brian and Mikey smiled "Sick" said Mikey

Rosie and Emma smiled gaining more confidence as they talked to them.

Soon Mrs. Martinez dropped them off at the pizza parlor. The four got off and went in.

"Welcome to Del Gante's" greeted the server cheerfully "Table for four?"

They nodded and she led them to a booth. Since they were still a bit uncomfortable the girls sat together on one side making the boys sit together which they were understanding about.

The waitress came up to their table smiling cheerfully. "Hi, what would you like?"

The four looked at the menus given to them beforehand.

"I'll have pepperoni and a Dr. Pepper, " said Brian

"Make that two, but a Root Beer," added Mikey

She nodded and wrote it down. She turned to the girls "And what would you girls like?"

"A cheese pizza and a Pepsi" said Emma

Rosie nodded "Cheese and a Coca Cola."

The waitress nodded and wrote it all down. "Your orders will be here soon."

With that she left.

Just then Rosie felt movement in her pocket. She nudged Emma who looked at her knowingly.

"Um, we're gonna go to the bathroom" said Rosie

The boys nodded and the girls went.

Once they got in Rosie took out the walkie-talkie.

"This is Junior to Warrior. How's it going?" asked Louie

The girls smiled satisfied that it works and Rosie pressed the button. "No obstacles yet, how are the eagles?"

"No sign of suspicion yet" reported Lucas talking about Zack and Bailey "We are outside as planned playing football."

"Wait, when's dinner?" asked Emma

"Don't sweat" assured Louie "We'll tell them you're not hungry so you won't be expected to come down."

"D'you think they'll believe that," asked Rosie

"Yeah" said Lucas "They might ask us to go upstairs and give you something so we'll just go and hide the stuff in your room."

The girls smiled

"We gotta go back," informed Emma

"Roger" said Louie "Junior out"

A static was heard meaning they hung up. The girls smiled and went back to the table.

The waitress arrived with their food.

"So what's tomorrow's web show about?" asked Brian while they were eating

"We're doing a mock award ceremony," explained Rosie "Fake and real"

Mikey smiled excited. "Cool, what were the results of the crazy hair contest?"

"50/50" answered Emma

Brian nodded approving. "That's good"

The girls smiled and they kept eating. At the near end of the date a vibration was heard in Rosie's pants. She looked alerted and Emma looked at her knowingly.

"Hey, listen we've gotta go to the bathroom" informed Mikey

They nodded thankful and soon the boys left.

Rosie took out the walkie-talkie.

"This is Junior. We have danger," informed Louie seriously

The girls looked worriedly "What's going on?" asked Rosie

"Your parents have decided to go on a date to Del Gante's" informed Lucas

The girls looked alerted. "What?!" asked Emma

"Listen don't panic, we have a plan. They haven't left yet so you have time. Get out of there as fast as you can and go home or go somewhere where they can't find you. If you go home wait until they leave to show any sign of yourselves or the car" instructed Louie seriously

They nodded "How far are they?" asked Rosie talking about them leaving

"They're getting changed and knowing your mom she'll take longer than anybody else," reported Lucas "Well, besides our mom."

"Just get out quickly" directed Louie

The girls nodded "Roger, Warrior out" said Emma

With that they pressed a button signaling the end of the conversation.

The boys came back smiling. "Hey" said Brian

"Hi" the girls said

"So since we're done and there's nothing really else to do you want to go home?" asked Mikey

"Ok" they said trying not to be too thankful since it might be mean

The boys smiled and Mrs. Martinez came and drove them home. When they got there to the girls' relief they saw Zack and Bailey's car gone.

"See you later" said the boys smiling friendlily

The girls smiled and nodded waving goodbye. "Bye"

Soon the car drove off.

Louie and Lucas who heard the commotion went outside excitedly. "You made it!" exclaimed Lucas

The girls nodded and smiled thrilled. "Yeah!"

The boys smiled and they all exchanged a group high five.

"Bam!" declared Louie triumphantly

"So they left?" asked Rosie making sure

They nodded "Five minutes ago" reported Lucas

"C'mon, I think you deserve some ice cream," said Louie

They smiled eagerly and went inside for ice cream.

Author's Note: AW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All's well that ends well! Okay, i'm not sure if i used that in a right scenario, but whatever. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY LONG UNTIL YOU LAST SAW ME, BUT I'M BACKKK!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 22

The next day Rosie and Emma were in Rosie's backyard swing set telling Robbie their evening escapade.

"No way" said Robbie amazed on the swing

The girls smiled chuckling. "And no one knows about the escape except me, Emma, Louie, Lucas, and you. Got it?" asked Rosie about to slide down the slide

Robbie nodded saluting. "Yes ma'ams"

They laughed at him trying to be funny and continued playing on the swing set.

"iTeen tonight" Emma reminded upside down on the bar

Rosie and Robbie nodded knowing. "You know what to do for the award ceremony?" asked Robbie

"Real and made up actors, movies, shows, actresses, bands, songs, singers, and more" explained Rosie

"It's gonna be sweet" declared Emma excited

"And by bands you mean…" started Robbie smiling knowingly

"Oh yeah" answered Emma smiling

"Definitely" said Rosie smiling

"Is that the only band you really care about?" he asked (and if you don't know already it's the Jonas Brothers)

"That's the only major band we care about," corrected Emma

"Right…" said Robbie disbelievingly looking at his friends' obsessed faces

They smiled and went into giggle obsess mode.

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

"Movie?" suggested Rosie

"Yeah" agreed Emma

They all went in and sat on the couch in front of the flat screen TV.

Rosie opened the DVD cabinet and knelt down searching. "Alright, we got Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Spirited Away, Monsters Inc, Holes, Lilo and Stitch, Click, Big Daddy, and The Cat in the Hat."

"So many choices so little time" stated Emma "How about The Cat in the Hat?"

Robbie nodded agreeing and Rosie popped the movie in. She quickly made some popcorn, poured it in a bowl and went to sit in between Robbie and Emma on the couch. As they watched they hungrily stuck their hands into the bowl and ate. Occasionally cries of 'Oh my god!' 'That's so funny!' 'Wow, that's awesome!' or 'Whoa, cool!' was heard amongst the trio with a few laughs. They danced in their seats when the upbeat pop music played and had the time of their lives. When that movie was over they cheered happily and watched the next ones.

Bailey came down and saw the three teens on the couch watching. "Hey guys"

"Hi Mom" greeted Rosie still watching

"Hi" greeted Emma and Robbie watching

Bailey smiled and started cooking dinner.

"What's for dinner?" asked Rosie

"Spaghetti and meatballs" replied her mom

"Yeah!" the kids all said happily

Zack entered and saw the kids on the couch and a blue alien and Hawaiian girl on the TV screen. "What's up?"

They shrugged "Watching movies" reported Emma

"Where's Louie and Lucas?" asked Rosie while she was pleading silently in her head with her cousin 'Please don't say girls. Please don't say girls.'

"They're at their friend Taylor's house," answered Bailey "Your little brother is at Alex's."

They nodded the girls silently sighing in relief that they weren't with Isabella and Julia.

Robbie noticed this and smiled. "They still creep you out huh?"

"To no end" said Emma

"I'm so happy that I'm not their friends" Rosie stated "They'd drag me shopping and I might have to listen to them talking about how 'hot' they are nonstop."

Robbie snickered. "Sounds tough"

They nodded and continued watching the movies. Soon the boys got home and dinner was ready.

"So you guys have another web show tonight?" asked Louie eating his spaghetti

The trio nodded "It's a mock award ceremony" explained Rosie

"Cool" remarked Lucas

Dinner went on and soon the trio was on the couch playing on Rosie's laptop.

"Let's check out what's up with iTeen now" suggested Robbie

The girls nodded and Rosie went on the website.

"Whoa, check out the mailbag," said Emma seeing an 111 messages report on the blue mail bag

Rosie and Robbie were awe struck and Rosie clicked on a message.

Dear Rosie, Emma, and Robbie' she read

'Wow, you guys rock! I loved your first web show and I couldn't choose which hair was better so I voted both. I can't wait to see what this week's about. You girls are so talented and Robbie you're a cool dude. I love you guys so much and I live in Arizona.

-Maya Dante

"That's so cool," said Emma

They looked at the other comments which were mostly 'You guys are awesome!' 'I love you' and even 'I'd like to hear you guys do a cover of something'. When they read the last comment they were thoughtful.

"That could be interesting," said Rosie

Emma and Robbie nodded and soon it was 8. They went down to the basement studio and set everything up.

Robbie had the camera in hand and directed it to the girls who were in the center. "Alright guys you ready?"

After a nod from both of them Robbie counted down from five and pressed the play button. "In, five…four…three…two... action!

"Heyy" greeted Rosie and Emma in unison smiling happily

"Welcome to the second episode of iTeen" said Rosie

"You won't believe what we have in store for you" convinced Emma

"But first off, I'm Rosie the Rowdy" said Rosie

"And I'm Emma the Energetic" added Emma

"We're girls" said Rosie

"We're cousins" continued Emma

"We're BFFs" added Rosie

"But most importantly" said Emma

"We're awesome!" they said in union putting their arms around each other's shoulder

Emma pressed a button on the remote and laughter came out. "And so are you guys"

"Now, on with the show" declared Rosie "We have something very special and fun planned for you.'

Emma smiled and directed to a podium. "You see a podium in the middle of the set."

"That's what people stand behind when they're about to announce an award," explained Rosie

"And what you guys are about to see" said Emma going behind the podium

Rosie smiled following her. "Is your very own…"

Emma pressed a button and colorful subtitles appeared on the website. The subtitles read 'iTeen's entertainment award spectacular!' a robotic voice read the subtitles with enthusiasm.

The girls smiled and read with energy. "iTeen's entertainment award spectacular!"

Emma pressed a button and cheering and whooping was heard energetically.

"Our first category is…" began Rosie

"Movies" finished Emma "The topic is…Best Comedy film."

Rosie smiled and took the ballot from Emma. "And the nominees are… Paul Blart: Mall Cop, Hotel For Dogs, My Dog's a Demon, and I Wish I Went to College."

Emma smiled "And the winner is…"

She pressed the drum roll button and Rosie took something out of an envelope.

"I Wish I Went To College!" they announced together holding the note so the camera could catch it

Emma pressed the clapping button and everyone cheered.

"Ok, next topic" declared Rosie "Couples who are loved, but haven't made it to the big screen."

"The nominees are" said Emma taking the nominees out "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans from High School Musical trilogy, Jasper and Bella from the Twilight series, and Marlin and Dory from Finding Nemo (yeah I couldn't think of anything else)."

"The winner is…" began Rosie

Emma pressed the drum roll button and Rosie took out something from the envelope.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series!" they announced holding the note

Emma pressed a button and everyone cheered.

The topics went on and when they got to the band category Rosie and Emma smiled happily.

"And our next topic is…" began Emma "Bands that deserve more love and favor than they already get."

Rosie smiled "The nominees are… The Jonas Brothers, All-American Rejects, the Naked Brothers Band, and The Band with my Mom."

"The winner is…" began Emma pressing the drum roll button

Rosie got an envelope and opened it.

"The Jonas Brothers!" they declared happily holding the note

Emma pressed the cheering button and loud shouts of delight were heard. The votes rolled on and soon it was the climax.

"Ok, well that's all we have time for," said Rosie

"Make sure to check out the website for new updates and to add comments, questions or suggestions in our mail bag" advised Emma

"So keep telling people about our web show" informed Rosie

"If you do there'll be more chances of us not doing things to you" said Emma

"And since we have had a category of favorite song" started Rosie

"We feel it's right to play a sample of it to close the show" finished Emma

Robbie pressed a link on his computer and soon 'Let It Rock' was heard through the studio. Rosie and Emma started clapping, dancing and jumping along to the rhythm energetically.

"And we're out!" exclaimed Robbie pressing the stop button

The girls cheered and continued dancing with Robbie joining in.

Author's Note: WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if this isn't as good. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT I LIVE WITH IT FOR MY FANS!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN SONGS OR FAMILIAR PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and speaking of songs...

**BLAR: **Robbie singing

_BLOO: ROSIE AND EMMA SINGING _

_**DOI: ALL SINGING **_

Chapter 23

The next day, Sunday Rosie and Emma were watching TV on the couch lazily.

Just then two forces grabbed each of their shoulders. "Rawr!"

They although had a feeling about who it was, were still taken aback. They turned around and saw Louie and Lucas on the floor laughing.

Louie plopped on the couch smiling. "Wow, you guys were scared."

They gave him a death glare and he shut up.

"What do you want?" asked Rosie

Lucas smiled and went to sit next to his sister. "Isabella and Julia are coming over today."

"Oh joy," said Emma sarcastically

"And why are you telling us?" asked Rosie

Louie smirked "Well, one it'll give you a heads up so you can make plans to scram. And two if you find it delightful to have them here then we're informing you to get you excited."

Rosie and Emma raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "We'll scram," decided Emma

Lucas smiled mischievously. "Oh? Scram where exactly? To meet a couple of boys?"

Louie burst out laughing and gave his cousin a high five.

The girls glared at them menacingly. "Ha, ha aren't you funny?" said Rosie sarcastically then turned threatening, "Shut up Lucas"

Lucas raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, where are you gonna scram?" inquired Louie

"We'll think of something" assured Emma

The boys raised their eyebrows refusing to believe they'll come up with something and stood up exiting.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Rosie

"Robbie?" suggested Emma

Rosie shrugged and got out her phone. She opened it up and texted him.

"Hey, got any plans today? Seriously? Because bimbos #1 and #2 are gonna come over and we really don't wanna face this alone or be in the same house as them. Text back for ideas, bye."

She sent it and soon heard a ring. She opened up her phone and read.

"Haha, lol, I'll bet. It's a good thing I'm an only child. I know, I know you don't want me to rub it in, but what can you do? Anyways how about the teens club downtown? It may have to wait until night cause that's more fun so how about I come over?"

Rosie showed the text to Emma and she nodded.

"K, see u later" she texted

When she sent it she laid back on the couch.

"The teen club?" asked Emma

Rosie nodded "Yeah, I mean it's not like it's the real deal. Ages 13 to 17 are allowed access."

Emma looked interested. "Sweet"

Just then Derek came in with his PSP. He looked up and saw his sister and girl cousin. "Hey Rosie, Emma"

They waved. "Hey Derek" greeted Rosie

"What's up Der?" asked Emma

Rosie laughed at her brother's disgusted face. "Nothing"

"How's school doing?" asked Rosie

"Learning about multiplication and division," he reported

The girls smiled remembering that. "Are you doing good?" asked Emma

"Yeah" he said

Just then the doorbell rang. Rosie and Emma crossed their fingers for a few minutes hoping four pairs of stomping feet won't come down and they hesitantly went to open the door after they heard nothing.

"Hey guys" greeted Robbie smiling when they opened the door

They smiled thankfully. "Hey"

"Have the bimbos arrived yet?" asked Robbie walking in

"No, thank god," replied Rosie

"If they're standing them up I wouldn't be surprised" said Emma

Then Louie and Lucas came down the stairs. When they saw Robbie they looked defeated. "Damn, you guys are good," stated Louie

The girls were so surprised they were laughing at the boys' shocked faces. Robbie chuckled.

"Okay then, we'll be in my room," informed Rosie holding back laughs "With the door shut"

She, Emma and Robbie went upstairs still laughing leaving two very stunned boys.

"Oh my gosh that was so classic" remarked Robbie when they entered the room

The girls nodded still slightly laughing. Rosie threw herself on the beanbag. "They were waiting to see us not have anything to do."

"For sure" agreed Emma sitting in the hanging chair

"What are you guys gonna wear to the club?" asked Robbie sitting on the chair next to the desk

They looked uncertain then Rosie had an idea. "Let's have a fashion show."

"Yeah" said Emma eagerly

Robbie groaned "Ok, tomboy or girly girl?"

"Both" they said in unison

"In that case…ugh" he stated

They laughed and Rosie got up. "C'mon, I'm sure my brother will be kind enough to let you 'borrow' a few duds."

Her cousin and friend chuckled when she put air quotes around borrow and got up getting ready. Rosie put her iPod on the speaker and 'Poker Face' began blasting as they ran around trying out clothes. When the vocals came they started to sing.

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_**

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_**

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**_(Mum mum mum mah)_**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when its love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_**

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_**

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

**(She's got me like nobody)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

The song ended and they were still running around trying out clothes.

"Hey Robbie, what do you think of this?" asked Rosie holding out a outfit for her

Robbie examined it. "Well I think the sequins are nice and it matches pretty good, and what am I saying?"

The girls laughed at their friend being under a spell by being around girls. Emma took over choosing the next song and joined her friends still choosing an outfit as it played. They started singing again.

**This time, I wonder what it feels like**

**To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of**

**But dreams just aren't enough**

**So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling**

**The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene**

**Straight off the silver screen**

**So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end**

**Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

**_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_**

**_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**

**_Someone to love with my life in their hands_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_**

**_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_**

**_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_**

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

**Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight**

**And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu**

**Me standing here with you**

**So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?**

**Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**

**_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_**

**_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**

**_Someone to love with my life in their hands_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_**

**_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_**

**_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_**

**_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_**

**_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_**

**You can't give up,**_ (when you're looking for)_ **a diamond in the rough** _(cause you never know)_

**When it shows up,** _(make sure you're holding on)_

_**Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**_

_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me, oh**_

_**Nobody wants to go it on their own**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there**_

_**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

By the time the song ended all of them were done and dressed.

Rosie: Black skinny jeans, white boots, and a death kitty shirt

Emma: Red mini skirt, black converse, and a white with black stripes tank top.

Robbie: Blue skinny jeans, black vans and a gray jacket.

"We look awesome," stated Emma

Rosie nodded eagerly and Robbie looked at his watch. "It's 4:30. I think we should get there in an hour since we're just teens."

The girls nodded and they all went to inform Zack and Bailey about what they're gonna do and they were slightly disapproving, but said yes.

While they were downstairs Louie and Lucas came down and apparently while they were dancing and getting ready Isabella and Julia arrived.

The boys were to say the least extremely surprised when they saw their respective sister's outfits. "Whoa, what's up?" asked Lucas

The girls laughed, "We're going to the teen club," informed Rosie

"Okay…" said Louie dazed

They went back to their room with Isabella and Julia. The hour went on with nothing special and soon the parents were driving the kids to the teen club.

Author's Note: I have some very upsetting news for those of you who are fans. I don't know if i'm gonna be uploading for a while since next week i'll be in CHINA!!!!!!!!!!! And i've got to get over my do everything routinously curse. I'M SO, SO, VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! But for now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: HEYY!!!!!! I'm here in China because i thought why torture my fans with three weeks of no new chapters. Anyway in case you're rusty I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 24

The kids entered the club and saw a friendly, energetic atmosphere.

"Party!" Robbie bellowed cupping his hands to his mouth

The girls chuckled at his energetic and slightly weird attitude and joined in. "Yeah!" exclaimed Rosie

"That's right!" declared Emma

They hit the dance floor and the DJ began to play the songs.

A red one

Convict

Gaga

I've had a little bit too much

All of the people start to rush.

Start to rush by.

A dizzy twister dance

Can't find my drink or man.

Where are my keys, I lost my phone.

What's going on, on the floor?

I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's all right, all right.

_[Chorus:]_

Just dance. Gonna be okay.

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance. Spin that record babe.

Da-doo-doo-doo

Just dance. Gonna be okay.

Duh-duh-duh-duh

Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right

Control your poison babe

Roses have thorns they say.

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.

What's going on, on the floor?

I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.

Keep it cool what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's all right, all right.

_[Chorus]_

When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.

Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call

I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah

Shorty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you twirling up them hips round and round

There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.

_[Chorus]_

Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.

Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint it's symphonic.

Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic.

Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle

I got it; just stay close enough to get it

Don't slow! Drive it, clean it Lysol, bleed it

Spend the last dough

(I got it)

In your Pocko

(I got it)

_[Chorus]_

Everyone danced energetically and rhythmically. The trio laughed and danced with each other and even got a few random, nice looking others to join with them. The next song played and they clapped along, jumped up and down and danced.

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

Hey

Hopped out of that house with my swagger

Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!

People to see, time is precious

I look at my crowd and they out of control

Just like my mind where I'm going

No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes

No stoppin now, my Pirellis on role

I like my jewelry, that's always on gold

I know the storm is comin

My pockets keep tellin me its gonna shower

Call up my homies that's home

Then pop in the night cuz its meant to be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin

Its platinum patron that be ours

Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers

Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down, down.

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Aint nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down, down

Hey

Shawty must know I'm not playin

My money love her like a numba one fan

Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans

My Benjamin Franklin

A couple of grands, I got rubber bands

My paper planes makin a dance

Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing

Keep building castles that's made out of sand

She's amazing, the fire blazing

Hotter than Cajun

Girl wont you move a lil closer?

Time to get paid, its maximum wage

That body belong on a poster

I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin at me

Like damn it I know you

You wanna show like a gun out of holster

Tell me whatever and Ill be your roper...

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down, down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Aint nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down, down

Im spendin my money

I'm out of control

Somebody help me

She's takin my bank roll.

But I'm king of the club

And I'm wearin the crown

Poppin these bottles

Touchin these models

Watchin they asses go down, down

Down, down, down, down [x4]

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down, down

The trio was having a great time dancing and even singing along with everyone else.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Robbie

"That's what I'm talking about!" declared Rosie

"Uh-huh!" cried Emma

They decided to go get drinks so they went to the table and got three glasses of Pepsi.

"So are you guys and them couples now?" asked Robbie

The girls looked at each other uncertain knowing what he was talking about. "I don't know," admitted Emma

"I guess," said Rosie unsure

Robbie smiled pityingly for them and they took another sip. When the intro for the next song played the sole, poor, boy was dragged to the dance floor by two beaming, energetic girls who started immediately dancing and encouraged their friend to join, which he half reluctantly did.

Yeah!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I was sittin' at home watching TV all alone

So tired of re-runs, I've memorized this show

So I pick up the phone and call everyone I know

Said there's gonna be a party, hit the music here we go

You gotta live to party, bust your move

Everyone's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play my song

Are you ready to rock 'n' roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

We were out on the floor and we danced the night away

Then she looked at her watch and said that it was late

Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay

(I really gotta go!)

But I begged her for one more song

Let the music play!

You gotta live to party, bust your move

Everyone's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play my song

Are you ready to rock 'n' roll?

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I drove her home and then she whispered in my ear

The party doesn't have to end, we can dance here

Live to party, bust your move

Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play our song

Are you ready to rock 'n' roll?

Gotta live to party, bust your move

Everyone's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play out song

Are you ready to rock and roll? {Repeats 3x}

LIVE! TO! PARTY!

Every single girl (including Rosie and Emma) cheered as loud as they could causing a few boys' eardrums to burst.

"I think I've gone deaf," reported Robbie jokingly

Rosie and Emma smirked and punched him playfully.

"If you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen," declared Emma

"Yeah!" agreed Rosie

Robbie smirked and the dancing went on. When 9:00 came they were out in the night catching a glimpse of Zack's car and hopped in.

"Did you have fun?" asked Bailey

"Yep" reported the trio

"Nothing bad happened?" asked Zack

"No" they said

The adults smiled and drove Robbie home. The girls said goodbye and gave him a hug and Zack drove them to his house. When they got home they were lucky to avoid curious and mischievous interrogation from their brothers and went upstairs to sleep tired.

Author's Note: Yeah, i know, not a very exciting chapter. DON'T PRESSURE ME!!!!!! Anyway before i can move on i REALLY need to know something. So you read in this one that the girls are kind of going out with Brian and Mikey. Well i have some questions.

Do you think they make cute couples? (fyi, Brian/Rosie, Mikey/Emma)

Should they go out?

Should Robbie have a crush on one of them or should he get his own girlfriend?

I'm not even gonna waste my time to ask if Zack should still be overprotective because that's what's gonna happen! PLEASE ANSWER AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 25

Two months have past with a lot of changes. First Rosie, Emma, Brian, and Mikey are now considered going out, the girls and Robbie remained a close trio and their web show is the most watched on the internet, everyone in 7th grade has heard of the newly made couples and are nothing, but happy for them. Jordan got a butt whooping (i don't know the real meaning of that word so if you review and tell me it'd be appreciated) from Rosie, Emma, Robbie and mostly everyone in the grade. Louie and Lucas still teased the girls a lot, but were happy for them and even through teasing they vowed to intimidate Brian and Mikey if they get out of line (which surprised their sisters and Robbie). They're still going out with Isabella and Julia and their sisters still felt the same about that. Zack, Bailey, Cody and London eventually found out that their daughters were dating and let's just say their moms were easier targets.

Robbie joined the girls on their dates with his own girlfriend Marisa Moretti who was a good friend of Rosie and Emma and thought she was sweet, angelic, independent, smart, strong, energetic, feisty and perfect for him.

As the school year went on the trio was happy and satisfied with how their life's been and changed and were prepared and ready for the future knowing that if they stick together they can survive through anything.

Author's Note: THE END!!!!!!!! Or is it? Yeah, i'm sorry if this didn't get your satisfaction, but I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!! Anyways PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you have any ideas for me to continue or if i should do a sequel or something i don't know, but all i really want to know is if and how should i continue this? For now this is gonna be In Progress still. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
